Extra Credit
by ronfanforever
Summary: Back for their seventh year at Hogwarts three best friends are interested in finding out what the extra credit class they signed up for is all about. Turns out they got more then they bargained for. Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Elliot...Miss Elliot!.."

"Hmm..." I groggily unstuck my cheek from the desk and wiped a string of drool from my lips. How attractive.

"Ms Elliot! I am strongly against letting students sleep during my classes, if you could at least pretend to listen I may be able to pass you this year," muffled snickers broke out around the classroom. Normally, I enjoyed the company of my pudgy potions professor, but not after he wakes me up and then humiliates me in front all the whole class. Not that I felt humiliated, but he doesn't know that and it's the intention that matters.

"Professor," I said. "That was a very unkind comment."

"Well Miss Elliot I find it incredibly unkind to fall asleep while I am attempting to teach a class."

_Touché._

"I was not asleep professor, I was merely resting my eyes...while continuing to listen to your thrilling lecture on," I glanced at the board, looking for a hint,"...uh...on... potion making...even though I have in fact, already heard it last year. I think that I was being very tolerant." Uh Oh...might have gone a little too far there.

"It is only the first week of school Ms Elliot and I suggest that you do not make a habit of 'resting your eyes' in my classroom. Detention, Friday night." He was now using his 'Disciplinary Professor' voice, so I managed to stop glaring and mutter, "Yes, sir."

"So I hear you have already managed to fall asleep in class _and _get a detention."

"You have a talent. I mean, it's the third day of school and you have been to bed by nine-thirty every day this week. Why would you even need to fall asleep in class?"

I glared at my two supposed best friends. "Other than yourselves and me you two have no other friends, how do you find out these things?"

"Don't change the subject. And, I'd tell you but I'm afraid that your brain couldn't hold the information, as it is so spectacular, and that you would simply implode. As your best female friend, I just can't do that to you," Billie, my self proclaimed best female friend, informed me.

"Well I thank you for your concern," I replied sarcastically. "What about you Iggy? Would you tell me and risk the possible implotation of my brain?"

"I would," he said, "but if you imploded I would be left with Billie as my only friend. I don't know if I could handle that."

Meet my two best friends. Wilhemina Karen Green, otherwise known as Billie, unless you want to be hexed, and Ignatius Isaac Dalton. We call him Iggy because his name is weird. Iggy is also weird, but so much cooler then Ignatius. My name is Sonnie Chasity Elliot.

Me and Billie have been friends since birth. Our Mum's met at 's, going into labour at the same time, the healers stuck them in the same room. They both had long births and became fast friends. My Dad is in jail, muggle jail, and Billie's Mum and Dad are divorced. After my Dad went to jail, soon after my birth, my mum divorced him and used all the money she got to buy this big old house in the country. When Billie's parents got divorced the summer after fifth year, her mum was a wreck and they moved in with us for while she was trying to get through the divorce. It was supposed to be temporary but we've living together as one big dysfunctional family ever since.

We met Iggy at Hogwarts, we were strangers first year, acquaintances second, and best friends third. We have been ever since. Billy and Iggy are completely in seventh year. But I somehow failed Potions last year, so I'm now in sixth and seventh year Potions...

"So how was your first Potions class with the littlun's?" Billie asked.

"Fine," I glared, "and I did not fall asleep I was-"

"Resting your eyes'?" Iggy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly! I do not fall asleep during class," I said matter-of-factly, and went back to eating my lunch.

Billie and Ig started talking about our new mysterious extra-extra-credit class.

"What do you think about this new class?" Iggy asked me when Billie became more interested in eating then talking.

"What am I supposed to think? We don't know anything about it yet."

"Well do you have any ideas or feelings about it?" Iggy persisted.

"No."

He sighed, "What about you Billie? Any thoughts?"

"I have _many_ thoughts!" Billie exclaimed.

"Any thoughts on the new extra-extra-credit course we're taking?" He clarified.

"Oh. No."

Iggy rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath.

"Well I actually have thoughts on important matters and I think that this class has got to be some new experimental thing. We've never heard of it before, and there has to be a reason why they wouldn't tell us anything specific about it..." Iggy kept talking, I _mhmm_'d and nodded. I could tell that Billie was off in her own little _la-la_ land by the look on her face. I know for a fact that a certain James Potter has a second home in her _la-la_ land.

We were sitting at the Hufflepuff table today, Billie is in Hufflepuff, I am in Gryffindor, and Iggy's in Ravenclaw. We switch which table we sit at and which common room that we hang out in all the time. I really don't know if it is allowed to hang out in a common room that isn't your own, but we are not popular and nobody really notices us so no one's ever said anything about it. I have even had Billie stay in my dorm for a slumber party, it was our birthday, and nobody noticed.

"...don't you think?" Ig turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"Uh...yep, mhm, definitely," I nodded.

"I knew you weren't listening."

I was saved from responding when the five-minutes-till-class bell started to ring.

"I guess that we'll find out about the new course now," we gathered our books and started toward the Transfiguration classroom, where we were told the extra-extra-credit class would be held.

Ig walked to my right, the top of my dark reddish brown head coming up to his lips, I have very straight hair with alot of layers. Iggy's hair is a light brown and cut fairly short, with tight little curls all over, it's really cute actually. Billie has brown hair too, lighter than mine, but darker then Iggy's. It has natural springy loose curls to it and is almost always pulled into a high ponytail. She comes up to Iggy's eyes.

We reached the Transfiguration classroom a little early. I looked at the other people already waiting. Grace Kelly of Ravenclaw was wrapped around her boyfriend, Quinn Saintfeld. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Robert King from Slytherin was lounging by himself beside the door. Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor, was just walking up the hall across from where we came from. We walked over to the wall beside the door, on the opposite side of the Slytherin, and stood waiting for McGonagall.

Iggy and Billie started talking about the insane amount of homework they had gotten in History of Magic while I was in Potions. I was very upset that neither of them was in my HoM class, as it is the one class that you can get away with talking the whole time and I was stuck all by myself. There was a loud racket coming from down the hall and James Potter (Billie eyes glazed over when she saw him), Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, all of Gyrffindor, came and joined their friend Remus Lupin.

"I wonder why they're here," Billie thought out loud, "they're all fairly smart, aren't they?"

"Well I don't know, just because they're in my house doesn't mean that I know everything about them."

"I know," Billie said sticking her tongue out at me.

Billie thinks that James Potter is, like, the hottest guy on earth. She doesn't fancy him or anything though. She's never even said two words to him in the whole seven years she's gone to school with him. She just loves to drool over him, and really wants to draw him. Preferably nude, she says, but clothed would be fine too.

The bell that signals we should be in class rang just as McGonagall came around the corner. She opened the door and we all filed in after her. It seemed like it would just be the ten of us when Lily Evans hurried into the classroom. She too is in Gryffindor. We share a dorm. I was surprised by the people that had shown up because like Billie said I thought they were all rather bright, especially Lily. But then again not alot of un-bright people would _want _to take an extra course, cause if you do bad in an extra credit course, you really are screwed. I think that probably means I'm screwed.

"So sorry professor," she says, sounding out of breath.

"Please take a seat Miss Evans, and we'll begin." Lily sat down by herself in front of Iggy who was sitting in between me and Billie.

"We were hoping for a bigger class then this," McGonagall said, "but I suppose you eleven are it. You are probably all curious as to why you are here. This course was designed for seventh years only, to prepare you for your futures outside of Hogwarts. Muggle schools have a course like this which is optional for their students. This year Professor Dumbledore decided that we would offer a similar course similar. Your parents have all been informed of what this class will entail and have signed forms giving you all permission to participate, they are aware that this is experimental and have agreed to everything that it will require." By this time everyone was paying attention to every word coming out of McGonagall's mouth.

"This," McGonagall paused here, presumably for dramatic effect, "is a parenting class."

"_It's a what?_" I couldn't help it, I don't even remember forming the words in my brain, I just kind of screamed them out. Everyone looked at me and my cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Now that's embarrassing," Sirius Black said out loud. Everyone laughed a little bit.

I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. Everyone but him saw me. Remus snorted, apparently at my show of maturity.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," McGonagall said with her annoyed look.

"No problem," he said with a 'charming' smile.

"Now if I may continue with no more interruptions," she glared at me here,"...as I said it is a parenting class. I will be putting you all into random groups of three-"

"Yes, Miss Elliot? You have a question?"

"Yes, I do. Can I, like, transfer out of this class," Billie gave me a funny look, "please?"

"No, Miss Elliot, there will be no transferring out of this class."

"But-"

"That is not an option, Ms Elliot"

"But-"

"Man, suck it up, you can't leave." Oh, my dearest friend Billie. Sometimes she sounds like such a guy.

"Thank you, Wilh-"

"Oh don't you dare!"

Iggy cleared his throat, "We're kind in class people, wrap it up."

I made a face at him and Billie stuck her tongue out. Iggy, always the responsible Ravenclaw.

"If you three can't control yourselves, I will have to ask you to see me this Friday night."

"Sonnie's already busy with detention this Friday night Professor."

"If I could get back to the lesson, I will further explain this course to you," McGonagall continued, ignoring Billie. "As I said, you will be placed randomly into groups of three at the end of class. Tomorrow you will all drink a potion. All of these potions look, smell and taste the same. Only one of them is a real potion. The real potion will turn whoever drinks it into an infant."

Two words: Dead. Silence.

"The infant will believe that the two remaining students are his or hers 'parents'. This course will last until the end of the Christmas break. We understand that this is a long time, especially for the student that is the infant. When the project is in session, the infant will be like any other infant, but when it is finished, they will remember everything that happened throughout the duration of the course. At the end of October there will be a period of nine days, beginning on the twenty-eighth, where the infants will return to their normal age, another time where they will return to normal will be from November twenty-second, until the twenty-fifth, and again from the twenty-fourth of December to the twenty-seventh, when they will return to their families for Christmas. Other then these days, they will be with their student 'parents' during the break. You return on the fourth of January from break and the course ends on the seventh.

"You were not the only students who signed up for this course; you are the students who have permission from your parents to participate. Other then the designated times, the infant will be the sole responsibility of the 'parents'; you will have them with you day and night. Not every infant will be the same age. They can be from anywhere between six months to two years old, there is no choosing which, it is all completely random. You will all share a Common Room with different dorms for each 'family'. Every other day you will all gather in this classroom, the times are designated on your schedule, to make sure that your 'child' is completely healthy and in no way being neglected.

"You are allowed to hire babysitters for your children, if you have a reason, you cannot bribe a younger student to take care of your child all the time. Your babysitter _must_ be run by me before they babysit, to insure that they are a responsible student that will take good care of the child. These will be _real_ infants you are handling here. You must both take care of the child, it will believe that you are its parents and will want to be with you. Tomorrow, if you have questions about taking care of a child they will all be answered before you take your child out of this room. You will also carry around a bag with necessities for your child _everywhere;_ there will be healing potions within this bag in case of any emergencies.

"Are there any questions right now?"

I'm sure everybody in class had at least fifty questions they wanted to ask, but we all seemed to be in shock. I know I was! I love babies but, common! Giving a bunch of teenagers babies to take care of? I think Dumbledore has actually finally fallen off that damn rocker of his!

"Alright then, I will now randomly create each group of three students." McGonagall picked up a class list, and waved her wand up and down it. A new piece of paper materialized in front her. She put down her wand and the original list, and pulled the new one out of the air.

"When I call your names, please go sit with the other students in your group. Group One: Grace Kelly, James Potter and Remus Lupin," James high-fived Remus while Grace picked up her bag and went over to sit with them."Group Two: Sonnie Elliot," I held my breath, "Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," I let my breath out in a _whoosh_...fuck! I pouted to Iggy and Billie and went to sit with Sirius and Peter."Group Three: Wilhe-"

"Yup! That's me!" Billie said before McGonagall could say her name.

"-Green, Quinn Saintfeild and Ignatius-"

"Yes!"

That was Billie.

"-Dalton. Now seeing as we have an uneven number of students, one of the students in our last group, Lily Evans and Robert King, will be a single parent."

Lily and Robert both looked horrified as they went to sit with each other.

"Now, I understand that this is alot of information right now, and very shocking. You have tonight to think about this, think of any questions you want to ask and such. This class is only a single period, so if there are no questions you'd like to ask now, I will be seeing you all tomorrow," she looked around the classroom, waiting for questions. None came and we all gradually migrated toward the doors.

"We all have spare now, yah?" I asked when I met back up with Billie and Ig.

I was answered with a nodded and a _mhmm_." Shall we go to a common room now then?" I asked.

"Yours?" I glanced over at the 'Marauders'.

"No. Why don't we go to yours?" I answered Billie.

"Yeah, okay."

We walked in silence down to the Hufflepuff common room. We never do anything in silence. Even if we're not talking there is always some humming or tapping or singing or whistling going on. The only thing I heard the whole way there was the soft sound of our footsteps echoing off the corridor walls.

I was bouncing up and down, marveling, yet again, at just how plushy the Hufflepuffs' chairs are. They are, like, crazy plushy. I mean _all_ the Common Room chairs at Hogwarts are plushy, but none of them compare to just how plushy the Hufflepuff's are. It's crazy!

"I wonder if our new Common Room will have chairs this plushy! I mean, like, the plush factor of these chairs is _amaz_-"

"Hello! I was in the middle of a rant. We have had the 'plushy chairs' conversation _so_ many times before, and you are interrupting this rant, about how crazy Dumbledore must be, to talk about the plushy chairs?"

"_This chairs plushy-ness is crazy too_," I mutter unintelligibly.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, Billie. Would you like to continue with your rant?"

"Yes, yes I would," she said, then sat down, into a _very _plushy chair, in a huff.

Me and Ig looked at her expectantly."Oh, I don't have anything left to say," she informed us. I rolled my eyes, and Iggy snorted.

"Does either of you two actually know anything about kids?" Iggy inquired.

"No."

"Yes."

"What do you know about kids?" Iggy asked me.

"Oh, I love babies. I used to babysit for our neighbours all the time. They had three kids."

Iggy stared at me, "Well then why did you want to transfer out of the class?"

I shrugged, "I donno. I have enough trouble as it is in my classes, I don't want to be in a parenting class too."

"Well if you're so good with kids then you'll probably do really well in this class. That will be good for you grade point average, especially since this is extra credit."

"Iggy, you are so smart."

"I know."

"And so modest too," Billie added sarcastically.

"I guess it won't be so bad."

"Yes, it will be!" Billie exclaimed."I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child."

"You are both forgetting the worst part. We could _be_ the kids."

"Ig," I complained. "You are supposed to be the optimistic one! I don't want to be a baby," I whined. "My grades can't afford that. Oh, Merlin I am going to fail life," I ended my sentence by falling dramatically back into my (very plushy) chair.

"Wait a sec," Billie leaned forward in her very plushy) chair. So technically _Iggy_ could be _my_ infant for the next few months? How weird would that be after this is all over?"

We all sat back in our chairs and thought about that. I looked at Iggy and he looked back at me, he looked at Billie and she looked back at him, then me and Billie looked at each other and we all burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

Iggy finally looked at his watch and then asked, "What do you all have next?"

I pulled a face and said "History of Magic, luckily it's only a single period today, then a double period of Charms."

"Oh good," Billie said, "I have a double period of charms then too, next I have a single period of Arithmacy. What about you Ig?"

"I've got to go to Care of Magically Creatures," he said glumly, looking out at the dark gray rain clouds gathering over the castle. "Then I'll see you both in Charms, it's awesome that we can all three be in a class together now that it's NEWT's."

The bell rang and we started to gather our things. We headed out of the common room, and went to our separate classes.

The sound of snoring and shuffling reverberated around me. I banged my head against the window I was leaning on and rolled my eyes at it. I _hate_ history of magic. I glanced over at the quill I had charmed to copy down Binns' lecture. The one subject I was actually good at was charms, Professor Flickwick actually told me that I was 'above the usual student level of comprehension' in his class. I was shocked, along with everyone else who knows me.

I glanced at the ceiling. I glanced out the window. I glanced, longingly, at the door. Then toward the four boys in the back right hand corner of the room, goofing off and having fun. I glared at them. I wanted to have fun, but instead I was stuck here staring out the window and being slowly bored to death. I started doodling on the corner of my desk with a pencil I always kept in my bag. Only twenty-six minutes and seven seconds left_...five...four...three...two..._

"Wow, so you're, like, _really _smart in charms then. Like,_ really_."

"Yes, Billie. I thought we had established this and gotten over the astonishment when we had found out in second year."

"Well...I mean, yeah, I knew that you were smart in charms. But not a _genius_, you got the charm on the second try and moved on to 'more complex charms not meant for academic purposes'." She looked incredulous while saying this.

"Billie, get over it. She's a genius."

"I just don't get how someone who is so absolutely dreadful at almost all the other subjects can be a genius!"

"And thank _you _for that!" I said."I am not a _genius_, as you so kindly pointed out I am 'dreadful' at all the other subjects. I am just abnormally adept at charms."

We were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, and Billie had not stopped talking about my adeptivity in charms since we left the classroom. She did not seem to be able to comprehend the fact that there is a subject in school that I am good at. Is adeptivity a real word?

"What I can't believe is that we have gone seven years at school together, and you have never been in one of my charms classes. I also can't believe that Flitwick gave us so much homework."

"Doesn't matter to you," Iggy said somewhat resentfully, _"you _had time in class to complete the whole essay and hand it in."

"It was still alot," I muttered.

"...and he asked _you _to tutor someone, and a _seventh year _someone," apparently Billie hadn't finished her rant.

"I know," I said, "I was there. I said that I couldn't accept because I have enough trouble keeping up in my other classes that I don't think I have enough time to be helping someone else with theirs."

"He said that he would give you extra credit."

"Yeah but I don't need extra credit in Charms. I told him to talk to me again after a couple months, and if I am keeping up with my studies I will help him out."

"You know who is _really_ hot?" Billie asked randomly.

"Who?"

"Ken Jameston," at my confused look she said," the assistant coach for the Chuddley Cannons."

"Oh, _him_," we sighed. I don't know if I mentioned it but Iggy is gay. Well, he says he's "not _gay,_ just not quite straight" whatever that means. But he has always been rather shy when talking about his love life, or lack thereof.

"You know what I think? I think that seeing as we are either going to be 'parents' or infants by this time tomorrow we should use up some of our stash. 'Cause if we are babies then it'll be awhile 'till we get a chance to again."

The summer of fifth year me and Billie discovered what muggles call 'weed'. We tried it with some guys we had met that summer and rather enjoyed it. When we came to Hogwarts for sixth year Iggy tried it, and he liked it too. Don't get me wrong though, it's not like we're "Pot-Heads" or anything. We just like to relax with a joint or two every once in awhile. Every few months tops.

"Well contact me when you guys are done all your homework and I'll meet you in the courtyard," I said.

"But it's raining out," Billie informed me.

"So...there's a little overhang around the walls," I said.

They looked doubtful.

"Well, if you two want to risk being caught in the halls after hours then you can meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room around eleven. But there is a hell of a lot more chance that we'll be caught if we do it inside, after hours."

"Well since you're so nifty at charms you can just put a few on the Common Room and no one will hear us. And can you do a disillusionment charm?" Billie asked.

"Uh..yeah, well, sometimes. It's not that good though."

"So our problems are solved. Oh! Oh! I have an awesome idea!"

"Well...go on then."

"We should have a _...wait for it…wait for it… _SLEEP OVER!" Billie grinned a huge grin.

"Guys can't get into the girls dorm," Iggy told Billie.

"So?" she seemed unfazed by this information. "We can all sleep in the common room."

"You can't invite us to a sleep over in _my_ common room," I said.

"Why not? Don't you guys see the brilliance of this idea?" she asked, excitement all over her face.

We didn't.

"What if we got caught? Or if someone came downstairs or into the common room while we were sleeping…that would be weird."

"Oh so what? You guys are no fun. Come on…we can sleep in that corner by the window. If anybody came down, not that I see why they would, they wouldn't be able to see us unless they looked behind the table. It's foolproof."

"That plan is far from foolproof Bill," Reasoned Iggy...always the rational one.

"So what? We'll move the chairs over and it'll be perfect, c'mon guys! It'll be fun."

"I suppose if we wake up before everyone comes down in the morning it would be fine," Billie never seem deterred by my and Iggy's lack of enthusiasm and her excitement was starting to rub off on me. "Okay! Let's do it." Iggy still looked doubtful but he didn't object.

"I still have a whole lot of junk food, muggle too, from the train ride. I'll bring all that. We'll want something to munch on."

"Yay! Thank you Iggy," Billie jumped on Ig in an awkward looking side-hug.

"We'll meet in my common room at around ten thirty then?" I asked.

"Yup."

"_Mhmm_."

****

A/N - Okay so this was originally two separate chapters but then I realized that I had five chapters written and only two days had gone by in the story. So I stuck the first two together and posted them. Shouldn't be too long 'till the next chapters up since I already have it written.

Please Review, criticism is welcome along with any mistakes you may find in my spelling or grammer. Thanks, hope you enjoyed it!

P.S I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Except my copy of the seventh book. And all the movies :P


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know who decided to trust seventh years…or who decided that they were responsible enough to be trusted. But I _hate _them. Do you know what trusting the responsibility of seventh years means for me? Co-ed bathrooms. Now, instead of having to leave the seventh year girls dorm and walk to the landing below us (where the bathroom for all the Gryffindor girls are) the seventh year girls and boys have co-ed, attached bathrooms. I don't even think that the architecture of the school is built so that a bathroom could be built between the seventh year boys and girls dorms…but this _is_ a magic school. Alright it's kinda nice because its absolutely ginormous and I don't have to share with all the other gryffindor girls but other then that...it totally stinks.

This whole rant was brought on by the fact that I am standing at a sink/mirror on the girl's side of the bathroom, with the four seventh year guys on the other side of the bathroom. It's not like they're paying any attention to me, I don't even think that they know I exist. They probably don't even realize I'm here. I am halfway through taking off my make-up. I really wish that I knew a spell to do this, it takes a long time the muggle way. I forgot to pack my make-up remover when I left the house so it takes some time to remove all of it.

"Hey…uh…Sonya, is it?"

I glanced up into the mirror and saw them looking at me, _all_ four of them. Of course, I go to school with the four of them for seven years and the one time they decide to talk to me I have one fully made up eye, and one with black smudges all around it. I don't even know which of them called me. So what did I do? I looked back at my own reflection and continued to take off my make-up looking all unconcerned and casual and I answered the question.

"No actually, it's not."

"Oh. Uh, sorry…" he, Sirius I think, trailed off and waited for me to supply my name. Which I didn't do. I have gone to school with these four guys for _seven years_. It's kind of a tribute to how much of a loser I am when the four of them combined do not know what my name is, I am offended.

How self involved do you have to be to go to school with someone for seven years and have no idea what their name is. There was silence in the bathroom _Holy shit!_ Did I say that out loud? Oh great, now the three girls I share a dorm with are standing in the doorway. Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows and Stephanie Saintfeild, Quinn's sister, and by the looks on their faces they have all heard what I've just apparently said.

I continue to act as nonchalant as possible when I have just insulted the most popular guys in the school, and the most popular girls in the year heard me. And I thought that I was a loser _before._

And now there is Billie standing in the doorway, assessing the situation in her blue pajamas with cute green froggies all over them and a Quidditch Jersey signed by all of the Chuddley Cannon players, her dad is their assistant coach. Glancing around the room once, she walks over to where I'm standing at the sink, completely ignoring everyone else in the room, as is usual for us. They completely ignore us and we have always thought that just because the guys are hot and the girls are popular does not mean that they deserve our attention.

"Hey, what time is it? You're early." I was still very aware that everyone else in the room was staring at us and I could tell that Billie was too, even though she didn't acknowledge them.

"Yeah, I finished all my shit early and decided to come up," then she leaned in and mock whispered, "_Why are all these people staring?"_

I answered her in the same tone of voice, "_Maybe they're jealous of your pj's."_

"Well I don't know about everyone else," Sirius Black said loudly, "but I was wondering why your friend here has any right to call us self-involved when she doesn't even know us."

Billie raised her eyes at me and smirked a little bit. "And what might he be talking about?"

"I've really got no idea, seems to have fallen off his rocker, that one," I feigned innocence.

"I don't know about you Jamesie-boy," Sirius said to his best friend, "but I do believe I just heard this…girl say, to us, and I quote 'how self involved do you have to be to go to school with someone for seven years and have no idea what their name is.'"

"I do believe that that is what I heard, Padfoot."

Trying not to laugh Billie turned to the boys and said, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and I'd just like to say that you'd have to be _very_ self-involved, in my personal opinion, to go to school with someone for seven years and not know what their name is."

"It seems to me," Remus started, "that we have been repeatedly insulted."

"So it does, Moony. Now what I'm wondering is how unpopular you have to be to go to school with people for seven years and not have others know your name," I was almost finished getting my makeup off my last eye and that comment made me laugh out loud, although I was pissed on the inside.

I got the last spot of black off and turned to face the boys for the first time. The girls had moved to the sinks to start brushing their hair and teeth and getting ready for bed. They weren't talking which showed that they were all paying close attention to our not-quite conversation although they were not a part of it. "Did you have a point to talking to me or do you just like getting insulted?" I asked. He seemed a little disappointed at my non-reaction to his insult.

"I was just wondering what you thought of the extra credit class," Sirius answered.

"And why the fuck would you care what I think?" I didn't understand why I was so mad, but I really just wanted to smash my fist into his face. It was a totally irrational thought, but I was just not a happy person right now. They all looked kind of shocked so I just said. "Now I would love to finish this conversation with you but I'm afraid that I have other places to be right now. I know that it must be shocking to you that a person so unpopular could have other plans, but there it is."

"…and then we left the bathroom."

Billie had just finished retelling our bathroom adventure to Iggy while I was stuffing my face with barbequed potato chips. _Mmmm._

"Huh."

"That's all you have to say?"

Billie and Iggy bickered a bit and I put a sound proofing charm around the room. I picked up the paper bag and took out a rather sizable joint. I heaved opened the window and the cool wind hit my face, it was very refreshing and helped to relieve the headache I could feel beginning to pound at my temples. Grabbing my muggle lighter I lit the end of the joint and took two quick puffs. I passed the joint to Ig. When we were done the joint we decided we might as well finish off the last bit of pot we had in the paper bag. We didn't have anymore papers so I packed the rest into a pipe.

I sucked hard on the pipe, and then let all the smoke out in a wracking cough, which soon became intense laughter. Iggy went to grab the pipe but I pulled it away. "Nuh uh...it's gone, that was all ass."

Eyes half lidded Billie leaned her face toward mine and said, "…_ass…?"_

"…I meant _ash_," I clarified as we all fell into fits of laughter. My throat burned from the ash I had inhaled and I coughed again. I whipped my head quickly to the right for no particular reason, and waited for the world to catch up with me. We'd only starting smoking the joint ten minutes ago, but it felt like almost an hour had passed. That was my favourite part of getting high, how the world seemed to slow down. Every minute felt like ten, every ten felt like thirty. Growing up and leaving school had always scared me, and on nights like this I could just pretend that that was never going to happen. I moved toward the couch with Billie and Iggy, the world around me cloudy in that familiar way, only really seeing what was right in front of me.

We spent the rest of the night like that. Laughing at nothing and absolutely everything, eating tons of junk food, not because we were hungry but just because we wanted to eat it. Not caring about the real world, only what was going on right now and why the fire looked so "bloody awesome man, it's, like, _amazing_." Having irrational periods of paranoia before falling into fits of equally irrational laughter.

When we started to burn out we moved over to the corner we had designated for sleeping and spread out the blanket and pillows that I had brought from my dorm. We slept side by side, I was by the wall on my stomach, one leg bent at the knee and resting against Ig who was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Billie was on his other side, lying on her side. I drifted into sleep to the sound of their soft mumbling.

"_I told you that I was in the dictionary!" I looked down at Billie, who was an ant and then back at the dictionary, which was now Iggy._

"What the fuck are _they_ doing here?" I woke with a start, and looked up to see James Potter hovering over me. My eyes widen and I sat up quickly. I shook Billie and Iggy. Ig slapped my arm away and rolled over stuffing his pillow over his face. Billie woke up with a second shove. When she looked up, blinking her eyes rapidly, and saw James Potter there, instead of freaking out like other girls would have at seeing the guy you described as 'the hottest hunk of meat this century' see you in pj's with messed up hair and smudged makeup, Billie just grinned, looked at me, winked and said, "What a pleasant sight to wake up to and drool over."

I laughed, still rubbing my eyes and yawning I dragged myself up just enough to sit back down on Ig. He tried to swat me away but Billie took his pillow (the one over his head) away and put her face right next to his saying, "Time to wake up sunshine!" When he didn't stir she twisted his nipple.

I laughed and said, "We have got an audience you know," and for the first time I acknowledged James Potter and Sirius Black standing beside us, looking down in confusion as to why we were there.

The was a muffled "huh" so me and Billie stood up and pulled Iggy to his feet. He stood there, confused and rubbing his nipple for a second before he noticed James and Sirius watching us. He turned a delicate shade of adorable pink. I love when boys blush, it's so cute.

"I warned you that we had an audience," I said.

"What time is it?" Billie asked, sounding a little worried.

Iggy looked at his watch and his eyes went wide, "It's quarter after eight."

_Oh, shit! Classes start at quarter to nine. _I spared a second to wonder how many people had been through the common room. I figured quite a few but didn't think anyone else would have noticed as we were in a secluded corner.

"Bugger!" Billie exclaimed, "We're not going to have enough time to go back to our common room's and down to breakfast."

"So just come up and use our lavatory." I cut off Ig before he started. "Both of you grab your clothes from yesterday, Ig go up the boys stairs 'till you get to the seventh year dorms and come into the bathroom that way." I glanced over at James and Sirius wondering if they were going to object but Iggy and Billie were already gathering their things.

Me and Billie were sharing a sink, just starting to wash our faces, when Iggy came into the bathroom, followed closely by Sirius and James. The other girls, who looked like they were just finishing up watched him with wide eyes. Iggy, who was never very self conscience, walked over to my and Billie's sink and began to change. The girls' eyes widened even more. Not that he was completely starkers or anything he kept his pants on the whole time. He was just pulling his trousers on, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth when Lily Evans said, "What exactly are you doing here?"

With a look that clearly said 'what does it look like' Iggy spit into the sink and said "Changing."

"Wh-Why are you changing _here?"_

With the same expression, Iggy pulled his school shirt on and said, "Well I didn't feel comfortable changing in the common room in front of _all _the Gryffindor's."

"I'm not complaining," Dorcas drawled, staring at Iggy's chest. He blushed and continued doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you completely bloody incompetent?" Billie demanded of Iggy.

"No."

"Well then why is your shirt on inside out?" she asked, already undoing the buttons, she took it off him put it on proper, and did it up. We already had our uniforms on and I was quickly doing my make-up. I looked up to see Iggy doing up his tie...it looked absolutely dreadful.

"How do you dress without us?" I asked him, undoing and redoing up his tie.

"I've really got no bloody idea."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one!" Billie said.

"Have you got a shaver?" Ig asked, running his hands over his stubbly chin.

"Yah, but you haven't got time, just leave it. It's cute."

"Yes because that is what every guy wants to hear," he said sarcastically.

I grinned at him while finishing my make-up. The girls had migrated out of the bathroom by now, and it was just the Marauders, who were always late for everything. We had fun getting Iggy to go down the girls staircase so we could all slide down to the common room.

"Where're we eating this morning?" Iggy asked.

"Uh…let's go with Ravenclaw," I decided.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god, did you hear about what happened in the Gryffindor tower this morning?" I looked up at the sound of gossiping girls entering the lavatory. I quickly backed back into the stall I had just come out of, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"You know that one weird seventh year Gryffindor…the one with the emo hair?" my hand instinctively went up to my hair. "Well I heard that her and that other girl she hangs around with along with Iggy are, like, a couple."

"What? Like, all three of them… I don't believe it."

"No really, it's true! Apparently they spent the night in the Gryffindor tower together, and in the morning the two girls were in the bathroom and then Iggy came in too…completely starkers!" Why is it that they call Iggy by name but don't even know my and Billie's names?

"I heard," this was a third girl now, "that he had a hard on too!" There were a lot of giggles and my jaw dropped. "What a waste, why would he be with _them_…he is _so _hot!" There were _mhmm_'s and wistful sighs at this. My jaw was practically on the floor by now. They think that _Iggy _is hot?

The bell rang and the girls left the bathroom. I left the stall when I was sure they were gone and started walking toward the potions classroom. Me and Bill have spent our fair share of time in bathrooms gushing over a blokes 'hot-ness' but never did I think that girls would be gushing over _Iggy._ I don't know how I never noticed it before but now that I was thinking about it I had to admit that Iggy was hot. This new found information shocked me and I wondered if Billie knew.

Ha! If the girls thought it was a waste that he was with me and Billie I wonder how they'd react if they knew he wasn't even straight. Wait, back that up..._with me and Billie?_ Ok, first off _ew, _second _eww. _I can't believe they said that! I wonder if other people think that? Does the whole school think that me and Iggy and Billie are dating? How would that even work?

I supposed that our sleep-over could have given the wrong impression but whoever started that rumor has blown it way out of proportion. I think I would distinctly remember seeing a naked Iggy with a hard on thank you very much! I don't know why people would believe that anyways, I know that Iggy has never had a girlfriend, and that Billie hasn't had a boyfriend since fourth year...and it wasn't really a boyfriend, more of a disastrous date ending with Billie making more than one boy cry. Don't ask. And I haven't dated within Hogwart's either. I'm not very popular if you hadn't noticed, people see me as the 'emo' girl. Which I really resent because I'm not emo. Stupid people and there stupid labels.

I've never cared that much before, I judge most fellow girls as skanky brain-less bimbos because of how they look, so if they want to call me emo then they can. But being referred to as 'the emo girl' is what makes me angry.

I was just on time for Potions, this was my seventh year potions class. I spotted Billie and walked toward her, bursting to tell her what I had heard in the bathroom, but Slughorn stopped me before I was halfway across the room.

He rocked back on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back, smiled at me and said, "I don't think so Ms. Elliot. I would like you to sit right here," he tapped the desk that was directly in front of his. My eyes widen and I started to say something but he cut me off. The bell had rung and the whole class was looking at us now. "I think that it would be best for your education and my sanity if you were right up front."

"I disagree professor, you see I sometime I have trouble reading things right up close so I think that I could better pay attention if I sit at the back, it would help a lot."

"Well Miss Elliot I suggest that you invest in a pair of spectacles, as you will be sitting right here," he tapped the desk again, "for the remainder of the year." I pouted at Billie and went over to Slughorn, who was ignoring my glare.

I heard the girl behind me hiss, "You see?" to the girl beside her. She sounded like one of the girls from the bathroom. I looked back and noticed the friend looking back and forth between me and Billie. My eyes widened.

I had my hand clasped around Billie's upper arm and was dragging her through the crowd of students leaving potions as quickly as I could toward the transfiguration room for the extra-extra credit class.

"Can't you just tell me on the way," she complained.

"No! Iggy needs to hear this too."

When we reached the classroom Iggy was already sitting down. I sat down beside him and pushed Billie into the chair on my other side.

"Oh my god, you won't believe what I heard in the loo before potions!" Iggy didn't even bat an eyelash at our entrance. He just looked at me and said, "Alright."

"Okay…so…I was just coming out of the stall when these three girls come in gossiping. I went back into the stall to eavesdrop. Short story shorter, the newest rumor going around Hogwarts is that we three _are a couple!_"

Billie stared and Iggy said, "What?" I repeated the story for them word for word, at the end Billie said.

"Iggy's hot?"

"Oh my merlin, I know! That was my first thought too…you know what's weirder? After I thought about it I realized that it was _so _true!" Here, me and Billie turned to look at Iggy.

"When exactly did that happen?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out too. How could we not have known?"

"I don't know."

Finally Iggy got tired of us staring at his new-found 'hot-ness' and said, "Would you stop that? You're freaking me out."

"Did you know that you were hot?" Billie asked him in an accusing voice.

"Everybody thinks that us three are a couple and that is all you have to say?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Well…yah I mean, I think that the couple thing is actually pretty funny," McGonagall entered the classroom so Iggy didn't have time to respond.

"Alright. As promised we will be starting with questions you may have."

Grace Kelly's hand shot up into the air the same time as Lily Evans'.

"Ms Kelly?"

"Are we going to have to change diapers?" she asked, making a face.

"Most likely, yes. I highly doubt any of your children will be out of diapers. That will be the first thing that I show you," she pulled a baby doll out of thin air and proceed to show the class how to put a diaper on a baby. Me and Billie didn't pay attention, but rather just giggled at the sight of McGonagall, tight lipped, putting a diaper on a doll. Iggy watched what McGonagall was doing intently. McGonagall proceeded to answer little questions about babies while I doodled on a spare piece on parchment.

"Ms Elliot, as you are so obviously paying rapt attention to this lesson how about you come up here and demonstrate something I have just taught," I looked up to see everybody in the class staring at me, trying not to smile. Assuming that I was not paying attention (which I wasn't) McGonagall continued. "I suggest that you pay attention unless you wish to put your future child in danger. What are you doing?" she asked as I started to walk to the front of the desk.

"I thought you wanted me to come demonstrate?" I asked, confused.

"Yes…yes, of course. Please demonstrate how you would relieve your infant from the hiccups, without using magic."

"Well…" I had no idea what McGonagall said so I just hoped it was the same way my mother taught me, "I would place the infant across my legs on his or her stomach and lightly tap his or her back in the same fashion one would if they were burping the child."

"Very well," Mcgonagall said, pressing her lips together tightly, "you may return to your seat."

"How'd you know that," Iggy hissed, " I know you weren't paying attention."

"I told you already," I whispered, "I babysit all the time on holidays."

"Hmph."

**Five hours later**.

Alright, so it's been like thirty minutes. And I am bored. This was supposed to be a fun course…well, it wasn't supposed to be boring at least.

Snore. Shuffle, shuffle. Snort.

"Oh common, Sonnie, can't you ever pay attention?" Iggy said, as he nudged me rather hardly in the side. That was when I noticed everyone standing up.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He gave me a looked that was way too Ravenclaw.

"We are going up in our groups to get the potions."

"Oh." _Oh. _So that's why he was so pale.

I saw Sirius and Peter already sitting at their table with a tray of three purple coloured Potions. I walked over and sat down next to Peter.

"Alright, if everyone is ready and has no more questions then you may all choose a Potion."

There was a little shuffling but nobody moved to take a Potion.

Mcgonagall looked exasperated. "You all knew that this was coming," she said. "You all have to drink a Potion, and you need time to interact with actual infants before the period is over. So if you with all please _choose a potion_," she paused here. Sirius and Peter both reluctantly chose one of the potion towards the edge of the tray, I was left with the middle one "now…everyone please drink their potion."

Lily Evans hand suddenly shot up.

"Yes, Ms Evans?"

"Sorry professor, but if we get the real potion will the infants just be on the floor?"

"No, they will not. Don't worry, these Potions were made specifically for this project. Each infant will be in a stroller. Now _drink._"

I took a deep breath and glanced around. Everyone else was looking around as well. Billie crossed her fingers and raised her glass toward me. As everyone else raised their glasses to their mouths I did the same. I closed my eyes and drank the Potion in one slow sip, it tasted vaguely of berry.

I set my glass on the table in front of me and waited for something. I didn't feel any different. Flexing my fingers and my toes I opened one eye, then the other. I let out my breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I was still a teenager ,YES! Glancing to my right I saw who I assumed was Peter Pettigrew. Although he was now so small that I could hold him with one arm. He was small and slightly pudgey, in a baby way. He looked around three months old. He was wearing a one piece button up cotton blue baby pajama suit. He was one of the cutest things that I had ever seen. I glanced up to see Sirius Black staring down at his friend in horror.

Looking around I quickly made sure that Iggy and Billie were both still teenagers. They were. I noticed that Grace Kelly, Robert King and Quinn Saintfeld were the other infants in the room. Everyone else was looking down at the infants in relieve and horror. I seemed to be the only one who was not panicking.

I heard a whiny gurgling sound that turned into an obnoxious wail before I had even turned to look at Peter. I looked at the crying baby before looking up at Sirius. The look on his face was priceless, he look absolutely terrified! It was like he was looking at an atomic bomb (not that he even knew what that was) rather than a crying baby. When I was sure he wasn't going to do anything I leaned over the stroller and picked Peter up. I place him on my chest with one hand patting his back and the other arm under his bum securing him to my side. I rocked him up and down and made little cooing noises.

"Shh…" he started to quiet down right away. "There you go," I said as he stopped crying altogether. He rested his tiny head against my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at him, he was _so _cute. "Hey baby," I said in my 'baby-voice'. I looked up to see the class looking at me.

McGonagall looked impressed as she said, "Well Ms Elliot it seems that you are very good looking like you are not paying attention when you are."

"No…I just babysit a lot."

"Is that one yours?" I asked Lily, pointing toward a little boy hiding behind a chair. He had dark brown hair and looked a bit less than two feet tall. It was hard to tell as he was currently squatting down and looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Uh…I-I think so."

"Are…you going to talk to him?"

"Why?" she looked just as scared as the kid. "I don't know anything about kids."

"Well its just that he looks rather scared."

She looked at me helplessly. Wow...I never thought Lily Evans would be asking _me_ for help. Well…okay, she hasn't actually asked me with words.

Adjusting Peter so that he was settled on my hip I walked over to the little boy. He was now trying to hide behind the leg of a desk. He shrunk back a little as I approached him. McGonagall was just standing there watching the class, the class was watching me. I crouched down and Peter started sucking on my shirt.

"Hi." I said, tilting my head to the left and smiling a little. "I'm Sonnie…what's your name?"

"Does it talk?" James Potter asked. I gave him a look.

He unstuck his thumb from his mouth with a little sucking sound (the kid, not James) and seemed to smile slightly and pout at the same time, it was very adorable.

I leaned forward to hear him say, very quietly, "Robbie."

I smiled at him again, gestured at Peter and said, "This is Peter," then I looked at Lily and said, "Is that your Mummy there?" Lily's eyes widened and he nodded his head. I held out my hand and said "Can I take you over to her?" He grabbed my hand and I walked over to Lily. James was standing beside her and Robbie looked at him fearfully before grabbing onto Lily's leg and hiding there.

I looked over at Remus and saw a cute little girl with Pig-tails that looked about his age, I crouched down beside Robbie again and said, "If it's okay with your mum, why don't you see if she," I pointed at the little girl, "wants to play with you?" Crisis averted.

He smiled and looked up to Lily. She nodded and he walked over to little Grace. My pointing out Grace made James realize something.

"Professor? It seems that we have a problem."

"And what is that Mr Potter?"

"Me and Remus seem to be the only teengers left in our group."

"Well it seems that you will have to deal with that then."

"Wait a second? We have to be _gay_?" I saw Iggy shuffle a little uncomfortably from the corner of my eye.

"You and Mr Lupin will not have to be homosexual, but Ms Kelly will believe that you two are her fathers, and you will just have to deal with that," McGonagall responded. "Now I would like everyone here to pick up their child please. I'm sure Ms Elliot here would be able to handle any questions on how to do this," I looked at her in shock.

I walked over to Sirius and said, "Your turn."

"Er…"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay…sit down," he did as he was told. "Now cradle your right arm along your chest. Yeah, that's good." I laid Peter in his arms. "There, if you raise your arm a little, yeah that's good."

"What if I drop him?"

"Don't worry," I said with amusement. "You won't drop him. Just hold him like that and you'll be fine. You can jiggle him abit if he gets fussy," I watched him for a second before going over to Billie and Iggy. I had to stiffle a laugh when I saw Billie.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Billie and Iggy's 'son' looked about nine or ten months old. Billie was holding him under the armpits with her arms extended out in front of her and the baby was just dangling there. He let out a little gurgling giggle.

"I am holding my child, thank you very much."

"_That_ is what you call holding your child?" Billie glared at me a little.

"Well I don't know what to do!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look at that, even James can hold a kid," I said, pointing at Grace who was sitting happily in the crook of James arm. He seemed to be trying to stay as far away form her as he could while holding her to his chest.

"Okay," I said, turning back to Billie, "just hold her on your hip."

"I don't have the baby hip. You have the baby hip, it is a maternal thing and I did not inherit that gene."

"I have a distinct feeling I may have just been called fat, but I'm going to let it pass. Here," I said, taking Quinn from Billie. I turned to Iggy. "You try." Iggy took the baby in his arms. He actually looked pretty comfortable holding him.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're fine."

"Alright, If everyone could please look up here," McGonagall called from the front of the class. "These will be the bags that you will be bringing with you _everywhere._ The bag is self filling, so you do not have to worry about running out of anything. In here you have bottles, diapers, wipes, blankets, bibs, and pacifiers. As each infant is a different age they will require different foods. I suggest you write down what I am about to tell you.

"The youngest, Peter Petigrew, will only need a bottle every three to fours hours. Quinn Saintfeld's bag will supply can of soft baby food, he will probably have a bottle after his three meals of baby food a day, aswell as a bottle when he wakes in the morning and before he sleeps at night. Robert King and Grace Kelly will be able to eat solid food, but parents remember that you must cut up everything they eat! They too will have a couple bottles a day and you are supplied with sipping cups for other drinks throughout the day. All the infants will need naps and I suggest that you get to know your child quickly and come up with a nap scheldule or else you will be dealing with some very cranky babies. There are a few labelled potions within the bag for any emergencies. Do not hesitate to take your child to the hospital wing if you feel that anything is wrong.

"Now if you all get your children ready I will show you all to where you will be living until this course is over. All of your possesions have already been moved there. Make sure that if your child in a stroller you secure them in properly."

Walking back over to Sirius I noticed he seemed to be trying to figure out how to put Peter in the stroller. I watched with amusement for a few seconds before he looked up and noticed.

"Care to help here?"

"You are eventually going to have to learn how to pick him up and put him down." I took Peter out of his arms and crouched down to put him in the stroller. I did up the straps and turn to Sirius. "You can push it."

"Alright then."

"No! Not dat! Not dat!" I looked over to see James and Remus trying to put Grace in the stroller. "Not dat!" she said, kicking her legs so that they would not go into the stroller straps. Remus brought her back up to rest against his chest.

"What do we do?" he asked James.

"I donno. Just carry her I guess."

Iggy had managed to put Quinn into his stroller, and Lily had Robert snug in his. We met McGonagall in the hall. She raised an eyebrow at Remus who shrugged and said, "She wouldn't go in." With that we set off down the hall.

We had just managed to manuever the stroller up a staircase when Grace started complaining. Me, and the rest of the class, looked back to see her wiggling in Remus's arms, pointing repeatedly at the ground saying, "Me dar! Me wok! Dar!" Remus was loosing his grip on the stuggling little girl and her chest was now against his hip.

"Can she just walk there?" James asked Remus.

" I donno," he bent down and her little feet hit the floor. As soon as they did that she was running off down the corridor perpindicular to the one we were walking down. James eyes widened and he jogged after her, picking her up by her arms pits, holding her out from his body he walked back to Remus. He set her down and said,

"You. Stay," she pouted.

They continued to walk towards the group. Grace grabbed onto one of each of their hands and said, "Me swing," and proceeded to jump off the ground about and inch and a half, landing with her legs spread to steady herself. Remus seemed to get what she meant so him and James swung her off the ground on each step until McGonagall stopped at a dead end.

McGonagall regarded the blank brick wall and said, "Watch closely."

She tapped three bricks in a vertical line, then one horizontal brick. The wall opened in the same fashion as the opening to Diagon Alley. We were faced with a short, wide hallway. We followed McGonagall into the hallway and the wall shut behind us. A light turned on and I saw that in the wall to the right was an open doorframe leading to a little kitchen-like was a _very_ small room. There was a counters all along the right wall, with cupboards above them, there was what looked like a muggle refridgerater aswell. To the left there was not a wall, but a bar-like counter with three stools in front of it, you could see into the common room through a window above the bar-like counter. Further along that wall was another wider doorframe with one step leading into the common room. Walking straight down the corridor it opened into the common room. The room was not very large. There was a fireplace in the middle of the far wall. One long couch was parallel to the fireplace, there were two chairs on either side of the couch, with a small table between the furniture and the fireplace. There were three stools placed on this side of the bar-like surface, so that the people sitting on the other side could easily converse with the ones on this side. There was a large table and chairs for studying towards the left of the room.

There were five doors leading off the main room. One on the right wall. One on either side of the fireplace and one on the left wall. There was one more door on the same wall as the doorway I was standing in.

"You all have the until dinner to become aquainted with your new roommates and children. All the bedrooms are the same, and your luggage has already been placed. Good luck," and with that, McGonagall left us all on our own.

"Is she coming back?" Billie was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think so," Remus answered.

Iggy said, "I suppose that we should pick our rooms now."

"Guess so," and with that I walked toward the one on the left wall. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was a large bench window directly across from the door. There was two beds, one pushed up against the walls on either side of the window. There was a dresser at the end of each four-poster. To my right was a changing table with a shelf below it and two drawers below that. To the left was a crib with a mobile and a rocking chair.

"Aw, man," I heard Billie say from her room. "Ig this is gonna be great. It would be greater without the little brat but we can deal."

"What now?" the babies were all in their strollers , lined up infront of the fireplace. Us 'parents' were sitting across from the babies, watching them. I think we were all still shocked.

Lily Evans had asked the question. I don't think any of us had the answer. James just looked at Remus and said, "At least shes quiet when she's asleep."

"It's so not fair. Why do I have to do this by my self?" Lily asked, watching Robert, now Robbie, in his stroller. A blanket was piled around his face and he was sucking his thumb, watching Lily. He raised his arm toward her, and said, "Up."

"Uhh.."

"Okay," I said, "we are obviously not going to get out of this so I suggest that you all suck it up and start to learn how to take care of your kids. You can't be afraid of them and you sure as hell can't just ignore them." I said the last part giving Billie a look.

Lily looked a little shocked I'd said that but went over and unstrapped Robbie from his stroller. She sat back down in her chair holding Robbie a little awkwardly. He snuggled into her side, shut his eyes and stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"You should keep his pacifier with him if he keeps doing that," I suggested.

"Good idea, thanks."

Quinn started fussing a bit, Ig and Billie looked at eachother and did rock, paper, scissors.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you so much my one and only reviewer!**

**Chapter 4**

"He won't eat it! Seriously, I'm giving up."

"No, Billie. I did the diaper 'cause you said you'd feed him," Ig reminded her.

"Well it's not my fault he won't eat it."

"S'not my fault either."

I rolled my eyes at them and adjusted Peter on my knee. He couldn't sit up by himself so I had to eat with one hand. Sirius had reluctantly said that he would take him but I decided it would probably be best for me to have him for the first meal. Looking down the table it seemed as if the three remaining boys were having enough trouble with Remus and James' little girl. She was definitely a handful. I could hear her repeating, "No dat!" from here. It seemed to be her favourite phrase.

I looked up in time for Billie to successfully get a spoonful of revolting looking baby mush into Quinn's mouth. Billie waited to see if he was just going to spit it out again. He smiled at her, mouth mush free.

"Yes!" she said. "One bite down…the rest of the container left," she finished with a sigh.

"Urgh, please hurry. We still have to go finish that History of Magic essay and that Transfiguration project thinger."

"Ig, I'm going as fast as I can. He's actually eating it now at least," she looked over at Peter sitting happily in my lap. He only drinks bottles so I was just going to give him his when we got back to the Common Room. "Why is it that you got a good baby. I haven't heard him make any noise yet, and he's always smiling," she said with a sneer. "It's not fair."

"That's not true. He starts whining when you put him down. I pretty much have to hold him constantly. He gets heavy too. And Quinn's not bad either. He always seems rather happy."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn."

We were back in the Common Room almost twenty minutes later. Ig had taken a detour to the grab a book from the library and Billie was waiting for him to get back so she could start copying his essay. I was in an armchair, which I had decided were plushier then Gryffindors but not as plushy as Hufflepuffs, Peter was cradled in my arm and I was feeding him his bottle.

His eyes were getting droopier and droopier. I was hoping he would fall asleep soon so I could finish up my Potions homework. They were almost all the way shut when Lily and the Marauders came in followed by Ig, suddenly he was wide awake.

"Oh common!" I said, loudly, startling the group coming into the room. I glarred at them, "he was almost asleep, thanks for ruining that."

"I have news," Ig ignored my outburst and pushed past the others before they could respond.

Leaning back and jiggling Peter I said, "Alright. And what might that be?"

Picking up Quinn, from where he was laying down and playing with his own feet, Iggy placed him on his lap and sat down on the couch. "Okay, I was walking back from the library, so then this girl comes up and starts talking to me about Hogsmead. I, with no idea who she was, just go along with it. I wasn't really paying attention, but I hear her mention something about not having a date for the first trip. Then I hear her go 'So…would that be okay?'," by this time the others were scattered on the couch and other armchairs. It was hard to tell whether or not they were listening to our conversation. "I'm not exactly sure what she said, but judging by her reaction when I said 'uh…I don't think so. Sorry' I was correct in assuming that she was asking me out."

I looked at him for a second and Billie scoffed and said, "You are such a retard."

"What? Why?"

"You should have gone out with her!" I exclaimed.

"But…I didn't even know who she was," he said, confused.

"Was she cute?" Billie asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you should have gone out with her!" Billie exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Seeing as Iggy wasn't quite sure what he wanted, relationship wise, me and Billie kept telling him that he needs to keep an open mind and shouldn't rule out either sex until he has thoroughly tested all of his options.

"What'd she look like?"

"Shortish, blond hair." He paused.

"And…"

"Well I don't know, I was in a hurry, I didn't ask for her statistics."

Billie looked at him, "Statistics for what?"

"I don't know! My point is…I…I don't know," Iggy finished lamely.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked down at Peter. His little eyes were closed now but I could tell he wasn't quite sleeping because he was still sucking on his bottle hard. I stood up, walked over to Sirius, who was scribbling on his parchment and plopped Peter down on him. His eyes fluttered open, then shut again just as quickly.

Sirius looked up at me, "What? I'm writing an essay right now, I can't take him."

"Well I have had him since dinner and had to write an essay with him too. He should be asleep soon anyways. Just wait until he is and then stick him in his crib. Don't wake him when you set him down though or you'll be the one dealing with him."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, almost panicky.

I rolled my eyes, a habit, and said, "Just put him down on his back, gently. If it's cold in the room throw that blue blanket on the changing table over him." I paused. "You know what? I'll make you a deal right now. I'll get up with him when he wakes up in the night if you get up with him when he wakes up for the morning."

He studied me for a second, "Well what if he doesn't wake up in the night. Then I'm getting up early and you get to sleep all night and sleep in."

"Trust me, he's gonna wake up."

Sometimes it sucks that I'm always right. I brag about it a lot but it's not always a good thing. Waking up at 2:30 in the morning to a screaming Peter was one of the times that I wished that I was wrong once in a while. I looked over to see Sirius stuffing a pillow over his face and grumbling to himself. I hoped he suffocated. Although that would make me a single mother, something that by watching Lily did not look very fun. I grabbed a bottle I had prepared before bed, scooped Peter into my arms and plopped down into the rocking chair. We rocked for awhile but I wasn't very comfortable and I moved to the bed. I propped myself up on my pillows and put Peter in my lap, leaning him against my chest. I shut my eyes and held the bottle for him.

I woke immediatley when I felt the small weight being lifted from my chest. I looked up to see Sirius holding Peter in one arm and a bottle in the other.

"Sorry," he said, "I noticed he was waking up and I thought I'd take him off you before he started screaming."

I was still really groggy and therefore a little confused, "Uh…yah, thanks. No problem." I mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," he said, giving me a funny look. I rolled over and did as I was told.

I wasn't quite sure how much later it was when I was awakened again. This time it was from a screaming Peter. Not to mention Sirius was shaking me.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I've got no bloody clue what to do! I fed him when he woke up and he was playing happily in his crib then suddenly he started screaming. I went over and picked him up but he didn't stop. I checked his nappy, I tried to feed him again, I rocked him and he is still screaming!"

I looked at him, that was way to much information to get in the first minute of being awake. "I…what?"

Sirius looked horrible, "He. Won't. Stop."

"O…okay."

"Well…aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Um…okay. Did you feed him?"

"I just told you! I feed him, I checked his nappy, I rocked him, I have tried everything!"

I got up, stretched a little and went over to Peter. I lifted the screaming baby out of the crib and held him closely to my chest, jiggling him a little. He paused only to take a breath and cry louder. I thought over what Sirius said as I swayed back and forth on the spot.

"Did you burp him?" I asked Sirius.

"Did I what?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

I grabbed a spit up rag from the changing table and threw it over my shoulder, laying Peter's head on top of it. I continued swaying and started patting Peter soft but firmly on the back, after a few minutes of this he stopped crying for a moment, long enough to let out a little burp. He then laid his head on my shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Looking over at Sirius I said, "You have to do that every time you feed him a bottle." Sirius looked a little sheepish and said, "Oh."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he said, "Well, sorry for having to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," I glanced at the clock and said, "it's about time I started getting ready for class anyways. What have you got today? We should decide who takes Peter to which classes."

It took awhile but we finally decided that it we would divide Peter up depending on who had the easiest classes. Example: If I had Potions and Sirius had Divination then he would take Peter because Potions is a lot harder and you need more concentration. We decided the following:

First, I would take Peter with me to a double period of Charms, because I'm awesome at Charms. Sirius would then take him to a double Period of Divination, because a Troll could pass that class. We'd meet up at lunch and then we had a single period of the parenting class. We then would go together to a single period of History of Magic. I'd have him for my single spare period then Sirius would have him for his single spare period, and I'd come and meet him in the our common room and we'd figure out the rest of the night.

Charms was a whole lot better then I had expected, we were learning how to make objects completely invisible, using our ink pots to practice. I had just mastered making my ink pot invisible when Peter woke up from his short nap and started screaming. His screaming startled Quinn and he then started to scrunch up his face and let out a little whimper, tears welling up in his bright blue eyes.

I frantically grabbed Peter out of his stroller, hoping to stop the screaming before we had two bawling babies on our hands. I got the bottle into his mouth just in time and Quinn went back to chewing on his teething ring. My luck didn't last long, after just a short time he starting fighting the bottle and screaming again. He wriggled around and stopped crying only to breath, the other students kept shooting annoyed glances at me and I ran out of things to try to get him to stop. His nappy wasn't wet, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't sleepy, he didn't want to be held and he didn't want to be put down. I was starting to panic until I had an epiphany.

I created a new game, well I improved an old game, you may have heard of it: Peek-A-Boo.

I settled him on my lap, leaning him back against my chest and pointed my wand at my ink pot turning it into a little mouse then making it bright green. Getting Peter's attention onto the mouse I made it invisible. After a couple seconds I said 'Boo!' and made the mouse re-appear. He stop crying to look warily at the mouse, I made it disappear and a second later said 'Boo' and made it re-appear tickling Peter on the belly. He started to giggle, I continued this until he was half asleep on my lap. Then I scooped him into my arms and rocked him until he was fully asleep.

I laid him down gently into the stroller and strapped him in. Muttering a quiet, "Yes!"

The rest of the class was free of crying and I even finished half of the essay that was assigned on the invisibility spell. Sleeping Peter and me met Sirius on the fourth floor, handing over the stroller and the baby bag I told Sirius a condensed version of what happened in Charms and told him that if Peter woke up he should give him the rest of the bottle (reminding him more then once that he had to burp him before he put him down).

Then I set off towards the dungeons, I started jogging at the first floor and only just made it to the Potions classroom on time. I walked to my designated spot at the front of the class and promptly stopped paying attention to everything around me. No wonder I didn't pass potions last year.

Billy and me started walking towards the Gryffindor table from the entrance to the Great Hall at about 11:30, we arrived at 11:40. No joke. Quinn had decided he wanted to walk there. The only problem is that he couldn't walk. He couldn't even stand up without holding onto someone and took about a minute to take two shuffled steps. But Billie insisted we let him walk there if he wanted to, I don't know why. So a twenty second walk took us ten minutes instead.

When we finally arrived I sat, or rather flopped, down beside Iggy. The late night feeding of Peter was starting to take its toll on me, I needed sustenance and I needed it now. Starting with a ginormous cup of coffee. After that I piled some of everything within reach onto my plate, I was halfway done when Sirius strolled up with Peter.

"Okay, your turn."

"Hm?" I asked, mouth full.

"I had him for the first half so now he's yours," Sirius explained.

I sighed, "Alright. Has he been asleep since I gave him to you?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, I'll have to wake him is he doesn't wake himself soon."

Sirius looked at me like I had two heads, "Why would you do that?"

"Well if he sleeps for too long now then his schedule will be off later tonight."

"Oh," he said, and walked off. I pulled the stroller closer to myself and hoped that Peter would wake up on his own and be in a good mood.

"Looks like Quinn's being a little more co-operative today," I commented, noticing his lack of resistance to being fed his baby mush.

"Thankfully," Iggy said, scooping more mush onto the little spoon and making a funny face, as Quinn opened his mouth in a toothless smile he shovelled the goo inside.

"Ow!" I yelped, glaring across the table at Billie, "What was that for?" I asked indignantly.

She looked up confused, "What?" she asked.

"You stepped on my toe, hard!"

"No I didn't," she said, and I heard a little tiny giggle. Remus Lupin jogged into the Hall and was running up and down the aisles, looking rather lost. He didn't even react when a Slytherin tried to trip him. I looked under the table to find my toe squasher and realized that said toe squasher and giggler were in fact the same being. Little Grace looked up at me with wide brown eyes and put her little tiny finger up to her lips, the universal sign for 'Shh…I'm hiding.'

I couldn't help but smile at the little girl under the table, I put my finger to my lips as well, telling her I wouldn't spill her little secret. When Remus got to the part of the table I was at I waved him over and said, "It seems as if you've lost something," I pointed at down at my plate. He opened his mouth and looked confused for a minute, then the metaphorical light bulb came on. He bent down to tie his shoe and just happened to see Gracie hiding, she shot out from under the table as soon as she realized she was caught and got about three steps before Remus scooped her up.

She laughed and giggled as he settled her onto his shoulders, "Hi Daddy Remus!" She said, bending over his head to look him in the eyes upside down.

He sighed, "Hello Gracie, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off and hide like that?"

"I didn't!" she insisted in a fierce little voice. "You and Daddy James left me here!" she exclaimed.

Remus opened his mouth to say something then snapped it shut quickly, obviously realizing that the little girl was right. "Let's keep that little fact to ourselves, okay? And maybe you can have a lollipop."

"Gone to bribing already are we?" I laughed.

He shrugged and grinned, "It works."

I grabbed my book bag and put it into the holder under Peter's stroller. "I'll meet you guys next class, okay? I'm going to put some of my books back in the common room."

"Okay, see you later, and don't worry I completely forgive you for falsely accusing me of causing you bodily harm," Billie said sarcastically.

I grabbed Peter's stroller and started walking out of the Great Hall, Remus walked up beside me, "You mind if we walk with you?" he asked.

I've never had an entire conversation with Remus but I couldn't see the harm and I told him so.

We reached the third floor, talking about the pros and cons of the different aged infants when Gracie started demanding she be put down. Remus obliged and she started skipping up the stairs ahead of us, Remus calling to her not to get too far ahead.

"Peter's great 'cause it'd be almost impossible to lose him, unless of course I forgot him somewhere," I teased. He laughed, and grabbed the railing as the staircase decided to change direction.

"Well, Gracie isn't usually that hard to keep track of being so loud and all."

I smiled and stepped onto the landing. I glanced around and then looked panicked at Remus.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where is Gracie?" he spun around and looked at the landing that the staircase had originally been directed at, and there was Gracie. She spun around and took off down the corridor before Remus could say, "Stay!"

We looked at each other wild-eyed and took off down our corridor, I almost forgot Peter and had to run back and grab the stroller. Talk about irony. We took the first right and ran past three other corridors connecting to our right, we turned down the fourth one and skidded to a stop, staring at the empty hallway that Gracie had gotten off on. Peter had woken up and was smiling at all the excitement.

"She can't have gone too far!" I panted, out of breath. I was so out of shape, I really needed to stop smoking.

"We probably would have passed her if she'd gone left, her only other option would be to go straight! I bet you anything that she'll have hid behind the first tapestry that she comes across."

"Okay, let's go!"

We ran again until we came across a ballerina spinning around her tapestry, "Have you seen a little girl run by here?" I interrupted the ballerina.

"Yes," she said in a musically little voice. "She hid behind me, then sneezed a few times and ran off again. She took the first right I think."

"Thank you!" Remus yelled, already around the first corner. I followed quickly and saw Remus run past a suit of armor then skid to a halt and back track a few paces.

"Gracie!" I was a little surprised with the anger in his voice, it was an appropriate response but Remus is a quiet guy and it was weird seeing him angry. Apparently Gracie thought so too. She came out from behind the suit of armor with her head down and her bottom lip sticking out. The anger in Remus' face melted a little but not by much.

"Do have any idea how worried I was?" I could tell he was trying not to yell but he was still talking loudly and angrily. "You," he said, grabbing onto her arm, not hard but just to keep her in one spot, "have got to stop running off like that! Anything could have happened to you, you could have been hurt, you could have gotten lost and never found again! Do you want to be lost forever?" he asked, he was exaggerating a bit now but was definitely getting the point across.

The little girls eyes filled and overflowed with tears, she shook her head. Remus stood up straight and let go of her arm. She stood in the hall, bottom lip she out, sniffling and crying. Remus stepped forward and picked her up, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.

We started walking back toward the staircases, the only sound being the little girl crying. She turned her head and laid her left cheek onto Remus' left shoulder. We reached the common room in silence and I tapped the bricks to let us in.

Remus walked past a surprised Lily and James and took Gracie right to her room, asking her to stay in there for a little while to think about what happened. I sat down on the sofa to feed Peter his bottle. Remus sat down beside me and I gave him a little smile.

"You think I was too harsh."

"No," I said. "I think you acted perfectly fine and that you've finally gotten your point across. Don't worry about her, she'll forget about it by tomorrow. Toddlers don't hold grudges long."

James asked what happened, so Remus and me told them the story.

"I just feel bad for yelling at her," Remus admitted.

"Sonnie's right," Lily said, "If it got your point across then you shouldn't feel bad."

"I guess so."

We were all getting ready to leave for class when Gracie came out of James and Remus' room, she walked over to Remus and climbed onto his lap, she curled into a little ball and said, "I'm sorry Daddy Remus. I didn't mean to scare you."

Remus looked at her and said, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Gracie but me and Daddy James need you to stop running off because we don't want to lose you and we don't like when we don't know where you are. Do you understand?"

She nodded her little head and looked over to James, "Sorry Daddy James."

It was the cutest thing ever, Remus looked completely natural cuddling up with Gracie and after only a day he was handling her really well. It was so cute, and did I mention that it was cute? I officially decided that I would have babies with Remus Lupin.

The parenting class wasn't very exciting, we were just asked if we had any questions or problems and we had to fill out a log-type form about our child. Each 'parent' had to fill out a different one to make sure that we were each doing our part. After HoM me and Sirius went our separate ways and met up in the Common Room before dinner. All of us walked down to the Great Hall and we ended up sitting together. Me and Remus spent dinner discussing Charms, my favourite class, and Transfiguration, his favourite class. I wanted to get back to the Common Room so I could tell Billie and Ig about my plans to procreate with Remus.

**A/n- I tried to post this a few days ago but my computers was being stupid. Really hope you all enjoyed this, if you did, or even if you didn't you should tell me about it in a review!**

**Also, I just wrote what I think is my best chapter ever, stay tuned for chapter eight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N-This chappie is quite a bit shorter then the rest but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

We were now about a week into our 'baby class' as we had renamed it. Sirius had Peter so I was baby-free for at least the first half of dinner. We were eating at the Hufflepuff table so that it would be harder for Sirius to some dump Peter on me, he seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

"So how does one go about telling a guy she wants to bare his children?" I asked shoving a large peice of meat into my mouth after trying and failing to be able to cut it down to a bite sized portion of food.

"Well in a situation like this, although I know how you love to be blunt Sone I don't think that that would be the best way to start out," Billie nodded her agreement to Iggy's statement.

"Well no shit! I was thinking just that, actually I was going to stand on the Gryffindor table and yell out 'Remus Lupin please put your se-" I broke off halfway through my sarcastic comment to see that Sirius had in fact found me and was, of course trying to dump all the responsibility on me.

"What was that you wanted Remus to do?" Sirius asked after I accepted Peter from him. I was far too embarrassed to argue about it. I am definitely not one to embarrass easily but the thought of Sirius hearing the end of my sentence and telling Remus made my face and ears much hotter then normal. I was sure I was bright red. Want to know what I was going to say? 'Ahem, Remus Lupin please put your seed in me so that I can grow us a child of our own and ditch these two teenagers turn infants.' Imagine if he had heard that! It's a good thing Iggy pays attention to our surroundings and nudged me hard enough to almost make me fall off the bench.

"Hmm, what about Remus?" Innocence, act innocent!

"You were just talking about him when I walked up, I heard you."

"Oh no, no. We weren't talking about him, donno where you'd get that idea from," that's my motto, when in doubt deny everything! "You must be mistaken."

"I'm pretty sure I heard-"

"Pretty sure, eh Sirius? I think you could benefit from an ear exam by Madame Pomphrey, I look after Peter and you mosey on over to the hospital wing, you are looking rather- Oww! I know that was you this time Billie!"

"Yeah well you don't see me denying it do ya? Anyways you were rambling annoyingly, so do us all a favour and shut up. Please," she added as an after thought. "Alright Sirius you heard her, you can leaving now. Thanks bye bye."

Sirius obviously knew he had been dismissed but looked back at me suspiciously more then once on his way to the Gryffindor table.

Iggy looked at me, "And what was that you were saying Sonnie?"

"Nevermind then," I muttered, stopping Peter from grabbing anything and everything he saw.

I didn't bring up the subject of Remus Lupin again at dinner. After we were finished we headed back to our common room where we threw our bags in our rooms and put the piles of homework we had out of our minds, to be completley at the last minute late Sunday night. Did I mention it was Friday?

Lily was already there and we sprawled out in front of the fire with her, the children were put to bed shortly after dinner, Sirius and Remus entering the common room soon after. They came over to us and also sprawled out. Sirius turned to me and said, "So how 'bout I deal with Petey when he wakes up tonight and you can-"

"Get up at the crack of dawn with him so you can sleep in till noon?" I cut him off mid-sentence.

He grinned, "Okay, sounds good. I knew you would agree!"

"That wasn't exactly agreement although I suppose that's fine, but it means I'm sleeping in Sunday and you get to wake up with him."

He thought that over for a second, "Yeah, alright."

I looked over at Remus, "Where's your brat at?"

He laughed, "Actually James brought her to detention with him. Thought he could put her to work helping him."

"Wow she's only two and already sucked into child labour, there's gotta be a law about-"

"Not taking your kid to detention? I didn't think it was a great idea but only because I'm sure she'll hinder him more then help him, that's why I agreed to it right away," Remus explained. Me and Billie laughed.

"Oh Moony," Sirius said, "the marauder in you doesn't come out nearly often enough for my liking."

Remus was going to answer but Lily had abandoned her ancient runes essay and joined the conversation, "What did he do this time?"

"Oh I don't even know, something about a suit of armour chasing down a group of Slytherins," he said, rolling his eyes.

Billie and I laughed with Sirius while Lily and Iggy looked at us and shook their heads.

"I have a question," I stated, "why do they all call you Moony?"

Remus looked uncomfortable for a moment and when he opened his mouth to answer Sirius cut him off. "Well you see this one night at James' house a few summers ago we were all out back and we dared Remus to moon James' neighbours, who were muggles. Well it escalated from that and the next thing you knew old Moony here was streaking butt naked down the middle of the main road the full moon shining off his ass. We were all rather plastered of course. And thus Remus became dubbed as Moony." Remus glanced over at him sharply as we all burst into uncontrollable laughter. No wonder he looked uncomfortable, and now his face was a cute shade of red too.

"Well Sirius maybe they should all hear about the time when you thought it would be fun to try and put a charm on Peter, it backfired and you sang love songs and quoted poetry to everyone who said your name for almost a week, which was when James' parents finally took pity on him and ended the spell." And thus started a night of telling the most embarrassing stories we could think of about our friends. We laughed all night until James came in and started play fighting with his friends after he heard all the stories they had revealed about him. Eventually we all settled down and one to one went to our beds and fell asleep.

**A/N- Altogether I have three reviews, the goal is to get three more for this chapter! I was thinking about doing a Sirius/Iggy side story but I can't decide. Would you like to see some Sirius/Iggy slash? Vote Yes or No in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I warn you now that this chapter is pathetically short!**

"Oh. My. Merlin!" I shoved a pillow over my head and tried to drown out the screaming. This was so not fair, of course every night I wake up to get the screaming baby Sirius doesn't so much as roll over and the night I'm supposed to sleep the kid decides to cry and cry and cry...

"Blood hell Sirius what are you doing to the poor kid?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Shoving pine cones in his diaper? I fed him a bottle, I burped him and now I'm rocking him and he's _still_ screaming," Sirius looked about ready to pull his hair out and I was pretty close to breaking point myself.

"Give him here," I said, reluctantly getting out of bed to grab the screaming terror. I held him to my chest and started pacing the small room, I tried rocking him I tried bouncing him a bit and I even resorted to trying to sing a lullaby, he screamed even louder and even Sirius winced at my terrible singing voice.

Sirius bent over and actually did pull at his hair. "Why did we get stuck with the only kid who doesn't sleep through the night?" He came over and took Peter from me, I flopped onto my bed and covered my face with my hands. "Pete, buddy," Sirius said, holding the screaming baby at arms length, "I swear if you stop crying right now I will let you copy my homework for the rest of the year! Marauder's promise here Pete, common!" Peter stopped crying for a second, we held our breath. It worked, it really worked! He hiccuped took a deep breath and...continued screaming.

"Hey! Where's the diaper bag?" I asked.

"Over by the crib... no, no the other side, by the door." I lent down and started dumping everything out of the bag and... "Aha! Here give him to me." I cradled him in my arms and sat down in the rocking chair, popping the pacifier into his mouth. He stopped crying and seemed to be debating whether or not to suck on the pacifier or to spit it out and continue to torture us.

Slowly, very slowly his eyes slid shut. Sirius punched the air mouthing, "Yes!" We were both afraid to make any noise or sudden movements. I sat and rocked him with Sirius standing over us and watching for a good twenty minutes before I ever so slowly stood up and put him down very gently in the crib. "He's probably teething."

As we both got into our beds I looked over and said, "You know this means there is _no way_ that I am going to let you sleep in tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning towards the wall and pulling the covers around himself.

"You two look like shit," this was what Billie felt was an appropriate greeting.

"Peter too much for you to handle there Sirius?" Remus smirked. They all seemed so pleased by our miserable-ness.

"I think I speak for us both when I say you guys are shite friends."

"Here, here," Sirius mumbled around a large bite of toast.

It was now almost the end of September and I couldn't remember the last night that Peter hadn't kept both me and Sirius awake for at least an hour and a half. I pointed my fork at the surrounding "parents" and said, "You don't know how lucky you are that your children sleep through the night. This child is the devil!" I gestured at Peter who let out the cutest gurgling giggle and totally ruined my point.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to worry about losing him! He just stays wherever you put him," this was a generally consensus, Remus and James had enough trouble watching Gracie and now if either Billie or Iggy took an eye off Quinn he'd have crawled away before they could say _stupify._

As Robbie was incredibly shy Lily rarely had any trouble with him because he was always glued to her side. He seemed to be the sweetest kid and we all agreed his parents must have really messed him up to get him sorted into Slytherin.

After dinner that night we all walked up to the common room. It had become normal for us all to eat together, it made it easier on all of us to have the children together so they could entertain each other and let us eat in relative peace. Gracie was still a handful for James and Remus but they found if Robbie was there for her to play with she wouldn't go running off only to be found inside a suit of armour, who by the way was not happy to have the little giggling girl inside him. Neither were her two daddies.

As we settled the kids on the floor with toys to keep them occupied we all started in on some homework or another. James was the one who noticed the newly placed bulleton board with one peice of paper tacked to it. He whooped and turned to tell us all that the first Hogsmead trip would be the following weekend.

**A/N - Sorry this is so incredibly short, don't really know how that happened but I'm just going to post this now so you've all got something to read. Next chapter is Hogmead! Hopefully this will encourage you all to leave me lovely reviews. Or un-lovily ones, I'll be happy with anything! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Have any any of you seen James or Sirius this morning?" Remus asked, hoisting a squirming Grace onto his shoulders as we walked towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"No I haven't at all. Sirius got up with Peter last night and when I got him up this morning Sirius had already left. Which is really weird actually, he always sleeps late when I'm on Peter morning duty."

"Hmm, well James was supposed to get Gracie ready this morning but he was gone when she woke me up. Which wasn't very pleasant by the way, waking up to have a toddler jumping on your pillow. I think they must be pulling a prank. James has been fairly good so far this year 'cause Lily finally seems to be tolerating him. I knew he'd snap eventually and do something though."

"Lets hope that it's at least a prank we can all take pleasure in. Something anti-Slytherin-y," Billie said looking over at the Slytherin table as if hoping to see Goblin ears sprout out of all the Slytherins heads. I don't think James and Sirius are that good but you never know.

"Well lets hope they make it here to walk down to Hogmead with us, I do not want to have to watch Gracie all day by myself, what with the whole village to hide in and destroy," the little girl looked up at Remus with some pancake sticking out of her mouth.

"She is deceptively cute."

Remus snorted, "Yeah she is, that's what gets everyone, they don't realize her halo is held up by her horns."

"What horns Daddy Remus?" she patted her head smearing syrup into her hair, making Remus groan and me, Iggy and Billie laugh.

On the way out of of the entrance hall and down to Hogsmead we'd still had no sign of James or Sirius but we met up with Lily who was pushing Robbie in his stroller. Remus had gotten Gracie into her stroller with the bribe of a lollipop to have on the way to the village. Quinn was content nowadays as long as he had something to chew on all the time, as he was teething.

"Hey, you guys mind if we walk down with you?" Lily asked, a little out of breath from jogging up to us.

"No, of course not," Remus answered with a smile. "You seen James or Sirius this morning they seem to be M.I.A."

Lily rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Yes I've seen them. They're down stairs scrubbing the corridor outside of the Slytherin common room. Put down some sort of slipping potion down, thought they'd stay down there and have a laugh as all the Slytherin's fell on their arses coming out of the common room. 'Course they got caught 'cause they stayed there to watch. Don't know what they were thinking on that one. Staying at the scene of the crime, did they think they'd be invisible or what? Anyways, they'll be down there the rest of the day, probably won't make it to the village at all. It would actually be quite hilarious to go down there and watch them try to clean it up, they keep sliding down the corridor, takes them five minutes to get back to the bucket of soap and water."

We all laughed and Billie said, "I would pay to watch them do that! Would of been funner to see the Slytherin's do it though."

"It's _more fun_ Billie."

"See, even Iggy agrees!"

I laughed, "Don't think that's quite what he meant Bill."

"Well this blows," Remus said, "Me and James were gonna split baby-duty so we could shop in peace."

"Yeah, Sirius will definitely be picking up some extra two am feedings for this."

We walked the rest of the way to the village in relative silence. Just as we were heading towards Zonko's I burst out, "I have a plan!"

"Oh merlin."

"Not another one!"

I looked at my two best friends with a pained face, "Thanks for the support guys. Anyways it doesn't involve you, although we may need your help a bit. We need to punish James and Sirius for leaving us alone with the kids all day and not doing their part. How better then to leave them completely alone with the kids all night. As far as I know neither of them have looked after their children for more then an hour or so at a time."

"I'm intrigued," Remus said, opening the door, all of us filing into Zonko's, "do go on."

"Don't you think that the detention today was punishment enough?" Iggy asked.

"No way! That was punishment for what they did to the corridor not for what they did to us."

"I have to say that I agree," Lily stated, which greatly surprised me. "Although are you sure you want to risk your children's lives by leaving them alone with those two?"

I thought about it for a second, watching as Gracie tried to get out of her stroller, her beady eyes focused on a spinning top whirling through the air a few feet away. "Yeah, I'll risk it, what's the worst that could happen?" As both Lily and Iggy opened their mouths to respond I cut them off, "rhetorically question!"

Remus bent down to Gracie and said, if you stay in your stroller in the stores I'll let you pick out one toy and one candy from honeydukes."

She seemed to think intently about the bribe for a second, then perked up saying, "Okay Daddy Remus!"

"So Sonnie," Remus said, "what would you say to looking around here and honeydukes then going to plot some revenge over some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks."

"Well Mr Lupin, I'd have to say that is the best way to plot revenge."

_Oh Score! This has got to be my greatest plan thus far, revenge, plotting, possible pranking and a butterbeer with one handsome Remus Lupin. Go Sonnie!_

About a half an hour later me and Remus had been ditched with our babies. Although it was less being ditched and more having a best friend who could tactfully leave me alone with my crush to bond over our shared need to make our baby daddys lives miserable for a day.

"Okay, so, the beginning of my plan starts with my whole failed-last-years-potions-therefore-is-taking-sixth-and-seventh-year-potions-this-year thing that I've got going on. Seeing as I am obviously terrible at potions and you are quite good at potions we will use this to our advantage. We will tell our baby daddys," he laughed at this, " that Slughorn has asked you to help tutor me in potions-"

"Why wouldn't he have asked Lily though, since she's the best. Remember, James and Sirius appear to be dense but they won't just take any old explanation."

"I thought you'd say that! Slughorn wouldn't have asked Lily because he thought it would be easier for you, who is not a single parent, then it would be for single-Mommy Lily."

He nodded his head thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes, most likely looking for a loop hole in the story that would make James and Sirius suspicious. "Seems good to me," he finally said, "but won't it be suspicious that it's a one time tutor session?"

"I was thinking it could be weekly-" he opened his mouth to cut me off, "I know this whole thing was for revenge for today but can you really say no to one baby-free night a week? Common that's too good to pass up, we both know that we are the two most involved 'parents' in our little coupley-things we've got going on."

"Yeah, that's definitley true..."

Peter starting making pre-crying noises so I hoisted him out of his crib and onto my shoulder. Gracie was perfectly happy eating some little candies Remus had bought her.

"Almost nap time for Mr Peterson here."

Remus laughed at my little nickname then slapped his hand on the table and said, "Alright, let's do it. Once a week 'tutoring' for the good parents," he held out his hand and we shook on it. " I say when we get back to the castle we have the first one, I've been bribing Gracie all day with sweets so she'll be good and ready for James tonight."

"You can tell someone's a Marauder when..." he laughed and we got the kids all bundled up again and went to find the others.

**A/N - This one is fairly short too but don't worry the longer chapters are coming and so is more Remus/Sonnie alone time! All your reviews are lovely, reading them really does inspire me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoyed this and what is to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay, so you've got everything you need in your bags and notes outlining bottle and bedtimes. We shouldn't be back too late but they'll both be in bed by the time we are back so you guys have fun and try not to break anything...or anyone. I don't know where everyone else is but I'm sure they won't be gone for long."

I picked up my bag and waggled my fingers at Sirius and Peter, "Night boys, have fun." Sirius looked dumbstruck and even Peter looked a little worried. James looked almost green although that was completely understandable. Not only did Remus fill Grace up with sweets in the village but she had also managed to sneak some extra desert at dinner without James or Remus noticing. Not until it was too late and she stopped halfway through sprinting up a staircase so she could upchuck all over the place. She seemed to be feeling fine now and was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

Remus and I managed to get out the portrait hole before doubling over in laughter, "Oh... my Merlin...did you see...the looks...on their faces!" We finally stopped the laughter, gulping large breaths of air, with the occasionally giggle still escaping us.

We had been lucky to have such good, and horrible I suppose, friends that Ig, Billie and Lily easily agreed to be found anywhere but the common room so that we could all really relish in the terror we would be placing the boys in. No help for them tonight.

After walking to the end of the corridor we stopped and looked around. "So uh..." Remus started, "what should we do?"

"I can barely even remember what I did for fun back when I was childless," I said dramatically, "Oh the freedom!" I yelled, throwing my arms into the air. "I just have no idea what to do with it," my arms fell back to my sides, we turned left and walked down that corridor.

"Maybe one day I can actually help you with some potions but tonight we need to relish in the peace and quiet." He paused looking like he was on the verge of saying something but wasn't sure if he should. "I can't believe I'm even saying this but... I _could_ let you in on a Marauder trade secret. Now of course if you were ever to repeat anything I told you to anyone I'd have to kill you. Seeing as I would be breaking the Marauder code and if anyone found out I would have to suffer the consequences. Which would be so horrible I cannot even speak of them."

"Uh...okaaaay. Go for it!"

"Well the thing is I cannot actually tell you, or show you for that matter, you have to discover it for yourself. Seeing as the Marauder code is protected by charms that would automatically let the others know I broke the code I will have to go through the loopholes. Luckily, I wrote out most of the code and I know these loopholes well. And this isn't one of the larger Marauder trade secrets so I don't have to feel bad about this. And of course if I was caught I could easily plead my case through Section Four, Sub-section Three of the code. Alright, I've decided. Follow me."

I was too confused to speak and started walking after Remus who stopped so abruptly, I slammed into his back. He turned and looked down at me, "Of course when I say follow me I literally mean follow, not come with. I cannot tell you the secret and I cannot show you the secret. But if you were, say, following me without my knowledge then my only fault would be lack of proper Marauding stealth, which has a consequence of course but cannot be tracked as easily as the other rules and laws of the code. This one is usually revealed with the receiving of a detention meaning that one of us has not covered our trail properly and the detention is then acknowledged as punishment enough. I think staying around, Oh... ten feet behind me at all times would suffice and of course after I enter you have to wait for the entrance to close and you then enter separately. Got it?"

"Um...uh, no not at all. But I will be all stealthy ninja james bond-y until we get where we are going."

"I don't think I understood that but let's go. I will be able to explain more once we are there because if you already know the trade secret the code doesn't apply in full," he turned and started walking away.

I was oh so confused but as he twisted and turned through the hallways I followed at a good distance doing James Bond poses along with ninja tuck and rolls with a few kick ass karate chops and kicks in between, just in case there was an enemy behind the next suit of armour. One never could be too cautious.

We made our way all the way to the entrance hall and I watched as he walked down the stair case that housed the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitories. We passed some students still scattered throughout the castle, most stopped to stare at my amazing stealth skills.

As Remus enter the stairwell I walked with my back to the wall on the right of the marble staircase, James bond style. Gun at the ready I paused with three steps left launching my self off the stairs landing in a brilliant tuck and roll that left me sprawled in front of the Great Hall. I got up painfully to see Billie and Iggy with Quinn staring at me along with a group of fifth year Ravenclaws. I went back into my James Bond stance and ran to the edge of the staircase, squeezing as close as possible to the wall.

"No time to talk guys! This is very dangerous stuff, I may have lost him already. Top secret business! Do not. I repeat DO NOT try and follow me it is far too dangerous a mission and you will for surely blow my cover with that babbling baby of yours. I hope to come out of this unscathed but you never know. I hope to see you again, Bon Voyage!" And I lept down the first few stairs, continuing being a bad ass ninja.

I was slowly creeping along the wall curving in front of me. I went through the corner fingers in gun stance, only to see one Remus Lupin leaning, quite sexily if I do say so, across the corridor from a painting of a bowl of fruit. He didn't not acknowledge my presence, he walked towards the portrait reaching out and... was he tickling that pear? Yes the pear was definitely giggling. The portrait swung open, Mr Remus Lupin stepped across the threshold. There was noise coming from the room beyond, clanging noises.

Once the portrait was shut tight I cautiously approached it. Standing in front of the portrait I jumped on the spot landing facing to the left with gun outstretched. It was clear to the left. I lept into the air landing facing the right and all was clear this way as well. Keeping my 'gun' trained to the right, in case I had been followed, I reached out and little tickled the pear. There was a small giggle and the portrait swung open. My gun proceeded me across the threshold the sight that greeted me was so terrifying, so unbelievable that I dropped my gun in pure horror.

Okay just kidding, but I was shocked out of my spy mode, hands falling to my sides I stood up straight.

"What is this."

"Oh my Merlin," Remus said dramatically, "however did you find me? Well I suppose since you're already here I may as well explain."

I grinned at him.

"This," he gestured around, "is a kitchen!"

"Really? A kitchen? A real kitchen? I feel honoured, I've never been in one before."

"Yes I hear they are quite rare, I am glad that you have chosen this fine establishment as you first kitchen visit. Shall I explain the purpose of one?"

"Oh yes, please do!"

We walked around the kitchen Remus pointing out such things as an oven, and knives, explaining the purpose of each item we passed. He was also giving me little bits of real information such as what the house-elves were, I really had never seen one of them, and was interested in all the jobs they do around the castle and whatnot.

Eventually we ended up sitting at a table with some tea and biscuits. "So how did you guys find this place? Do you go around tickling fruit often?"

He laughed and said, "Sorry I really can't tell you that one."

I grinned, "Breaking the code, eh?" I sipped my tea.

Swallowing a biscuit he said, "Yeah, the consequences for that one are one of the worst."

"I don't think that I've been more intrigued in my life, or more confused," I laughed. "How might one become a Marauder? Is that possible?"

"Well...technically yes, kind of. See no one could ever become a real true Marauder because a part of the way to becoming one of us is to be a founder of the Marauders, seeing as the four of us are the founders we are the only true Marauders. There is a section that outlines how one can became an honorary Marauder although no one is allowed to see or be told of this list outside of the four of us. But if we found a person that met all the qualifications we could nominate that person to be given the title, a case would be made and there would be much debate and a vote as to whether or not the person is truly deserving. They would need three of four votes before they could be sworn in. This has never happened but if it did there are certain sections that would be revealed to this person, though they would not have access to the entire code."

"Wow, that seems pretty intense. The Maraudering Code must be a very long document eh?"

"Oh yes, you wouldn't believe me even if I could tell you how many sections, sub-sections, rules and laws that there are to abide by."

I couldn't help but laugh at how serious he sounded. Sipping the rest of my tea I asked if he knew the time.

"Merlin, we've away from the common room almost three hours now. Wonder how James and Sirius are doing?"

"Has it been that long? Didn't feel like it, I guess we should go rescue our "children" then." I thanked all the house-elves on the way out and promised to come back soon.

We continue to talk about the most random things on the way back to the common room, wondering if the people in the portraits could do things like have sex, and if they could then could they become pregnant? And what about if someone in the portrait was pregnant, did they stay pregnant forever or could they have a painted baby and how would that work? Would the baby have to be painted into the picture?

Neither of us knew any of the answers to our questions, but it was an interesting conversation that kept us entertained and laughing the whole way back. We were shocked into silence when we saw the common room.

Gracie was the first living being we noticed. She was curled up, dead asleep ontop of one of the tables. She was covered from head to toe in ash, she looked like she'd been rolling around inside an unlit fire place. She also had something that looked green and gooey in her hair. Peter was spotted next. He was sleeping on one of the couch cushions although it was no longer on the couch but on the floor in front of it. Actually the couch had no cushions on it at all, neither did the chairs for that matter, they were scattered throughout the room. James was sitting on the cushion-less couch, his head lolling to the side with a sleeping Sirius' head in his lap. There was a few little things that looked like balls of fuzz hopping about the room in different colours. Lime green, neon pink, bright yellow and a hideous neon orange.

I was speechless.

"What...how..." so was Remus apparently.

"O...kay. Let's get the babies in their beds and then murder their "fathers", mmkay?"

"Yeah, okay."

**A/N - Okay so, as always I really hoped you all enjoyed this. Any comments, questions, suggestions, complaints or really anything at all please tell me about it in a review! I love all those who review, and those who read too but I love the reviewers just a teeny bit more :P**

**Oh and I have just finished reading a story called backwards with a purpose, it's friggin' awesome and if you like Timetravel you should go check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Explain." Both boys were sitting on the cushion-less couch, pink in the cheeks from being awakened from their cuddly position.

"Let me just start by saying that this is all Remus's fault. Because he filled Gracie up with sugar this morning she was bouncing off the walls all night long. She just wouldn't calm down so we decided to take the two of them for a walk."

Sirius picked up here, "We were just walking aimlessly along, Peter in the stroller happily and Gracie skipping up ahead when it all started-"

"-Peeves came floating through the wall and decided to start chucking balloons filled with goo at us-"

"-he didn't get any of us but one of the balloons didn't pop when it hit the floor-"

"-Peeves had only thrown a few and then continue on his way to torture some others. Gracie got a hold of the balloon and wanted to keep it. It didn't seem like it would cause any harm and we were very adamant about not popping it-"

"-which she never did."

Remus and I looked around the room at the goo covered walls.

"Now, now I know how it looks but just hear us out. So we get back to the common room, and then everything started to go wrong...

_"Hey Sirius," James said, picking Peter out of his stroller and holding him at arms length, "you've got a bit of a situation here, Code Brown I'd say."_

_"I will give you three galleons if you take care of it."_

_"No way, Padfoot. I don't do poopy diapers."_

_"Well neither do I! That's what Sonnie's for!"_

_"Yeah well she's not here so this is your problem."_

_"Oh common you gotta at least help me out here," Sirius pleaded._

_James sighed, "Oh alright. Gracie come in to Uncle Padfoot's room for a minute, we gotta change the baby."_

_"Ewwwwy!" Gracie shrieked running into the room._

_"Watch you don't pop that thing or else you'll be cleaning it up!" James yelled after her. _

_"No Daddy James," she said climbing into the bed and bouncing on it. "I don't pop it!"_

_"Oh Merlin he reeks," James said standing beside Sirius, Peter was on the changing table in front of them grabbing at his own feet. "Imagine what it'll be like when you take the nappy off!"_

_"I've got a plan Prongs. I'll undo the little tab thingies, you lift Peter up and I'll levitate the nappy into the trash bin. Sound good?"_

_"Alright, let's do it."_

_Sirius slowly undid the nappy, using one hand to plug his nose. James put his hands under Peter's armpits and then lifted him straight into the air, holding him as far away from his body as possible. _

_Sirius levitated the nappy across the room into the trash. "What now?" he asked, one hand still plugging his nose._

_"To the lavatory!" James shouted._

_"Daddy James I-"_

_"Not now Gracie, we're a little busy. Come with us," and he led the two of them across the room._

_Once in the lavatory James held Peter above the sink while Sirius made water come out of his wand to rinse all the poop off baby Peter._

_"Daddy James-"_

_"Gracie we're still in the middle of this, just wait till we're finished."_

_"But th-"_

_"Gracie not now!" the little girl hurrumphed and continue to watch her balloon swell. _

_It took quite awhile before the baby was clean seeing as the stream of water coming out of Sirius' wand didn't have very much pressure and both boys refused to wipe off any part of their friend. Finally Peter was poop free and the boys went back to Sirius's room to put him in his pajama's. James sent Gracie to go get her pajamas also. When both children were changed and in the common room with their 'Daddy's' James noticed something odd. _

_"Hey Gracie, has your balloon gotten bigger?"_

_The little girl looked annoyed, "I try to tell you Daddy James, it get bigger and bigger and bigger." _

_Now that the boy's really looked at it they noticed that the balloon was slowly increasing in size. _

_"That's probably not good."_

_"No I don't thi-" James was interrupted by Peter starting to wail._

_"Oh Merlin! Gracie can you just put the balloon down and we'll deal with that in a minute. James grab his pacifier out of the bag will you?"_

_Sirius stood up, grabbed the baby and started to bounce him around a bit._

_"What the hell are you doing mate? You look like got a a stick up the arse and a real bad limb."_

_"Well that's what Sonnie does when he screams!"_

_"Don't think your doing it right Pads, give him here. I'll try."_

_"Yeah 'cause you have so much experience with babies! Give him the pacifier."_

_James popped the pacifier into Peter's mouth and started to rock him, he looked much less stupid then Sirius had. Peter stopped crying, "See! I'm a natural." Of course Peter chose that moment to spit out the pacifier and scream even louder. James screwed up his face, "Maybe he's hungry?"_

_"I'll grab a bottle."_

_He wasn't hungry, he wasn't wet, he didn't want to be put down and he didn't want to be picked up._

_"I've got it! Remember that peek-a-boo story Sonnie told me? Let's do that, conjure something."_

_"Uh...okay!" And James conjured a bunch of little yellow twittering birds. No matter how many times James made them invisible Peter continued to cry._

_"Well maybe he doesn't like yellow birds, let's make them something else." Both boys pointed they're wands at the birds and each said a different incantation. Next thing they knew they had fuzzy little things hopping around their feet._

_"What did you do?"_

_"Tried to make them frogs, what did you do?"_

_"Mice, what kind of kids like frogs?"_

_"Why wouldn't he like frogs? Who likes mice?"_

_"Well they're cuter then frogs and I figured Wormtail could relate to them better!"_

_"Yeah okay, that makes sense," by this time Gracie, who had been trying to get the boys attention, was pulling on James's shirt. James looked down at the little girl, she opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could speak. "Gracie, can you help Daddy James and Uncle Sirius catch the frog/mice."_

_"But-" James and Sirius weren't listening though, Sirius was pulling the cushions off the furniture and James was lent across one of the tables, spilling papers and ink all over and narrowly missed a neon pink frog/mouse._

_Since her Daddy wasn't listening to her anyways, Gracie just tried to catch the frog/mouse at her feet and she ended up catching him as he hopped into the unlit fireplace. Soot flew up and covered the toddler and the reptile/rodent. Coughing, the little girl dropped the creature. Peter was still crying, the weird animals were hopping around and Gracie was getting soot all over everything._

_"Do you hear that?" Sirius suddenly stood straight up and looked around. "Or is that whistling noise just in my head?"_

_"No, no. I hear it, what is th- ARRGH!"_

_The balloon, which had gotten larger and large until it was stretched so much that the weight of one of the frog/mice jumping onto it cause it to explode. Causing the entire common room and all of its occupants to be covered in green goo._

_The room was silent. Even Peter stopped crying to giggle at the goo covered boys and soot covered little girl._

_"I give up! That is it!"_

_"Ditto." Both boys flopped onto the couch staring around at the disaster they created..._

"...and next thing we knew we were waking up and here you were!"

"I...I just, have no words. No words at all," shaking my head I thanked Remus for the 'tutoring' and left the room to get ready for bed. They had better have that room clean by morning...

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait everyone! Took a bit of a break over Christmas and had to cancel all my New Years plans 'cause I got really sick. Hope you all enjoy this, hopefully the next one will be up quicker.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Billie was on the floor repairing the contents of her bag chanting, "Only a week, only a week, only a week..." Over and over to herself. One second Quinn had been sitting on the floor playing with some blocks and the next he had pulled the strap of Billie's bag and it came crashing down to the floor, parchments ripping and inkpots breaking. Of course Quinn had started crying immediately so I took him and calmed him down while Billie starting cleaning.

Bill had informed me multiple times this week that she wouldn't have made it this far except for the fact that in a week we would be child-free for nine whole wondrous days. I was looking forward to the free time, although I was also a little worried about what it would mean for me and Remus. Would we still all eat dinner together and hangout? Would Peter still think of me as Mommy? And most importantly, would Remus still want to hang out with me?

Most of the time, especially when the babies were being bad, time seemed to go by like molasses going down a slide in January. Of course that meant that the time until they became un-baby-fied went by far too quick for my liking. I don't think any of the other parents agreed with me. They were counting down the minutes 'till the de-babyfication.

Walking into parenting class the morning the de-babifying was going to take place was ridiculous, everyone was acting like first years and McGonagall had to tell everyone to shut up at least three times in the first ten minutes. Once everyone was calm she said, "I know that you all must be excited to have a few baby free days so we will get right to it. If one parent from each couple would please bring their infant up to the front of the class I will then feed them the potion that will return them back to normal."

Not surprisingly James was right up front holding little Gracie up to McGonagall. "Mr Potter if you will please seat Miss Kelly on my desk," he did so happily. McGonagall was obviously very prepared and she handed Gracie a lolly. To the confused looks on all of our faces she said, "We have put the potions into forms that all the infants will readily take. This will only take a few moments; she does not need to consume the entire lolly."

And what do you know, a few moments later a slightly confused looking Grace Kelly was sitting on the desk holding a lollypop. McGonagall gave her instructions to take a seat and said that she would explain everything that would be happening for the next few days once all the infants were back to normal.

Quinn was next, he drank his potion out of a sippy cup. He and Grace had quite the reunion that caused McGonagall to remind them they were still in school and not to get carried away, and that the point of the class was to teach them exactly why they were not supposed to get carried away. Grace turned pink and Quinn just smirked a little.

Next was Peter, seeing as after the first few days of the project had passed Sirius had been lacking greatly on the parental duties I, of course, was the one to place him on the desk. Looking at Remus out of the corner of my eye I did so a little reluctantly. After only a few pulls on his bottle a seventeen year old Peter Pettigrew sat up, looked around warily and sat with the others on McGonagall's directions.

I went and sat down with Billie and Iggy. Distracted, I missed Robert's change back and tuned in at the very end of McGonagall's speech, "...therefore our 'parents' will have a few days with no work for this class."

"What'd she say?" I hissed in Billie's ear.

"The others have to do an essay about what it was like being a baby and the care they needed and blah blah blah... So we get these days with no work for this class."

"Oh score!" Iggy gave us a disapproving look so we tuned back in to McGonagall.

"Finally, you may choose to stay either in your regular house dormitories or if you would prefer, you can stay in the rooms you have been staying in up until now. If you have no questions, that will be all for today." Apparently nobody had any questions, so we got up and left the room.

Billie, Iggy and I were the last to leave, as we walked into the corridor we saw the Marauders and Lily standing outside talking to Quinn and Grace, Robert was already half way down the corridor.

"...come for sure if you guys want to," Sirius was saying.

"We would-" Grace started.

"But we've got some catching up to do," Quinn said with a smirk and a wink at the boys, he grabbed Grace's hand and they walked away.

Remus turned to us, "You coming tonight?"

"Coming where?" I asked, glad he was talking to me.

Sirius answered for him, "Party in our common room tonight, celebrating having Pete back here, and a night of sleep without screaming little terrors all around us," he grabbed Peter in a headlock and they started mock fighting down the hall.

"It's just going to be us 'parents' and Pete and we've got tons of fire whiskey!" Remus told us.

I gasped in mock horror, "Mr Prefect! Are you seriously suggesting that we break one of the school's main rules by getting fucked out of our minds, passing out and puking all morning tomorrow? I can't believe you would even suggest something so horrendous!"

"We are so in," Billie added. We all started walking back towards the common room together, Peter and Sirius still mock fighting in front of our group.

"Hey don't look at me, talk to your head boy and girl over here," he pointed at Lily and James walking slightly ahead of us and seeming like they were getting along quite well. "They are my superiors and sadly I must do as they say, and if they tell me to get pissed drunk, well..." he trailed off shaking his head as if he was dreading what tonight would bring.

James looked back at us, "Don't even trying blaming just me, Lily here also agreed to everything."

Billie looked outraged, "And we are supposed to look up to you! Tsk tsk Ms Evans."

Lily laughed, "Oh common, I'm not a total prude, I like to have some fun now and again."

"And on a school night and everything, this'll be fuckin' great!"

The rest of our classes that day passed by quicker than ever, I was stoked that Remus had invited me to the party and couldn't wait for the night to begin. My day got even better when I saw Remus approaching me after the last class of the day. Iggy, who I'd been in class with, walked on ahead to let me talk with Remus alone.

"Since we're going to be busy tonight I figured we could study now instead of after dinner," at my blank looked he added, "un-unless of course you don't want to...y'know, now that we don't have the kids and everything..."

Then it clicked, "Oh! Right, the 'studying', yeah sorry I forgot what with the excitement for the party tonight. Yeah, of course I want to. You wanna go to the library now? Maybe we can actually open one of the potions textbooks this time," I smiled at him and he looked relieved.

On the way to the library I talked about how surprised I was that Lily had not only agreed to the party but was also going to be a part of it.

While unpacking our bags onto an empty table Remus said, "Well Lily really isn't as bad as the boys think she is, about the pranks and prudish-ness and everything. It's more that she wanted to get James into trouble as often as possible, because he was always so mean to Snape, and she ended up looking like a no-fun, rule abiding prude."

"It seems weird that she was such good friends with Snape at one time, what with him being so anti-muggle and her being so...well, muggle. I mean, that friendship could only end in two different ways. Him realising that he'd rather be with Lily and stop being so Slytherin. Or him being so Slytherin that she no longer wanted to be with him."

"You think they liked each other as more then friends?"

"Oh Remus, you're very smart and mature but you are still a boy. Of course they liked each other as more then friends, I have no idea why but they did. They may not have been dating but neither of them would have taken each others loss so hard if there weren't underlying feelings! But when Snape called Lily a mudblood that was it 'cause to her it must have seemed as if he was choosing _them _over her. Something I'm sure he still regrets, whether or not he shows it openly now," I had been flipping absently through my potions text while I talked but now I looked up at Remus, who was nodding slightly.

"Yeah, okay I see your point, and that makes sense. At last it finally seems as if Lily is warming up to James. He really does like her so I hope she decides to give him a real chance now."

Slamming my book shut I smiled up at him, "I have a plan!"

He looked a little wary, shutting his book he said, "If your friends were here they would tell me to be scared I'm sure."

"It's a good one, I promise!"

He sighed, "So much for real studying tonight," he turned in his chair to face me, "I'm ready, go for it."

"No, no, not here. To the kitchens!" I had made it a tradition that whenever I go to the kitchens I did it ninja-style. So as Remus followed behind me, walking down the middle of the hall, I crept along the walls and karate chopped and jumped and rolled through all the corners. I had learned better then to try and ninja roll down stairs though.

As we sat down and had the house elves bring us snacks Remus said, "Seeing as it's getting close to dinner time should I assume we will miss dinner in the name of match-maker planning?"

"Well since we're already in the kitchens I would say that sounds like a great plan. Now tell me, do you know which prefects are patrolling tonight and where they will be when?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm starting to get worried here Sone."

I laughed "Well I won't lie, you probably should be. I had a few plans running through my head and I did choose the most risky one, but I think it's the best one too. I thought about a pre-planned game of Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever or Spin the Bottle, but let's face it, those are too thirteenth birthday party for us. And those games are so overdone. So instead we are going to do... drum roll please... capture the flag-Hogwarts style," at Remus' blank looked I decided to explain further.

"What floor would you say is patrolled the least?"

"Hm...well...I'd say the eighth. There are no dormitories off the eighth floor and no connecting rooms or corridors that lead to places that students would sneak out and go to. The seventh floor and lower and the dungeons up to the main floor are the ones that students would have to go through in order to go anywhere that is worthy of sneaking out to. The grounds, of course, the kitchens, the library, other students' dormitories and so on. The ninth floor connects directly to the Astronomy tower and other higher spots that students would want to go to for snogging and stuff but the eighth floor doesn't go anywhere directly that is too exciting. And you can go directly from the seventh floor to the ninth without actually going through any of the corridors in the eighth floor so that's not too big of a worry."

"Perfect! The eighth floor it is. Seeing as we are planning this we will be a team with James and Lily. Sirius and Peter can be a team with Iggy and Bill. Each team will hide a flag with the school crest on it somewhere on the eighth floor. The goal of the other team is to capture the opponents' flag without being caught by the opposite team or, of course, teachers or prefects."

"That's it? That's the whole plan?"

"Well...yeah. Cause what we'll do is leave James and Lily to look after our flag, leaving us to go look for the other teams flag. The plan is that having to spend this quality time together just the two of them, they will be forced to...y'know...fall in love and all that crap."

"That's your brilliant plan? Are you kidding? Normally your plans are good, but that's barely even a plan, it's just a game."

"Yeah, well why don't you come up with something better then? At least if it doesn't work, which it will, then we'll all have fun anyways, you can't deny that. And I'll bet you a galleon that it will work." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat, we'd been eating dinner while we talked but now we were both finished.

"I will take that bet Ms Elliot. And of course we will have to tell the others about the game _after_ the drinking has started or there is no way Lily and Ig will agree to it."

"You would be surprised how pro rule-breaking Iggy really is," I rubbed my hands together and did my evil laugh, "this will be great!"

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? We have been waiting for ever for you guys! Some one thought it would be a good idea to wait till everyone was here before we started drinking."

"So you've just been sitting at the table staring at the booze then?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah! Seriously, you guys missed dinner," James said as if it was some great sin.

"We were studying," at all the blank looks I added," y'know something we do once a week to help me from failing potions...again. Actually we started out studying but then we got side tracked-" I was cut off by a wolf whistle.

"Oh piss off. We got side tracked creating the best plan of life."

Iggy turned on Remus, "You let her make a plan? Have you learned nothing?"

"I tried to stop her, really I did. And don't worry, it's not that great."

"Okay then, what is the plan," Lily asked, warily.

"Well I can't tell you that now. At least not till after the drinking has begun. So, let the drinking begin."

"_That_ is your master plan? A weird version of capture the flag? You're losing your touch Sone," Bill spoke after I revealed the plan. Of course, no one else knew the _real_ plan under the plan, except me and Remus. I had decided to fix that though.

"Shut your face, it'll be fun. Now, Lily and James, I need you to go and look over the prefect patrolling thingies that you guys have then come back and report to us. Mm'kay?"

Lily, as was expected, had not immediately agreed to this major rule-breaking. It was one thing to be caught out after hours and another to be caught drinking. But for the Head boy and girl to be caught doing both at the same time, that could cause some serious trouble. But, like I'd hoped, she was just tipsy enough to be convinced of the genius of this plan. Okay well she was at least tipsy enough to agree to this really weak plan.

As soon as she and James had gone to look over there Head Boy/Girl stuff I turned back to everyone else, "Okay so, that's not the real plan. Well it is, but it has secret motives. We weren't going to tell everyone else but I think that it will help our goal. By this drunken-ish game of capture the flag we plan to have Lily and James snogging by the end of the night."

Sirius spoke first, "I will take that bet, I think it'll happen. Who's against me?"

"I'm with you, Remus is against," I said.

"I'm with," Iggy.

"Against," Peter.

"Against," Billie.

"What's the bet?" Sirius asked.

"Just a galleon," Remus answered, "Okay now that we're all in on this we need some rules. There is to be no cheating, we cannot try and push them one way or another."

"I know how we can stop that from happening, but we'll have to change the plan a bit" Iggy spoke up. "This is what we do..."

**A/N – Okay so the plan is about to be changed yet again and I think you all will greatly enjoy the result of the changed plan. Sonnie /Remus lovin' coming up in either the next chapter or the one after that! Tell me what you thought of this please! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

We were all standing in a rarely used corridor on the eighth floor. Me and Remus had just gotten back from hiding our flag and so had Iggy and Bill. Although we hadn't actually been hiding anything, we just walked around for a few minutes before coming back to the meeting place.

"Okay, flags are hidden and it's time to go. We have one hour and thirty minutes to try and find the opposite teams flags. All wands are back in the common room and any other magical objects that may be an asset to either team. Everybody ready? Whichever team finds the others flag first and gets past the guards of course, is the winner. Let's go," I said. Apparently Lily had still been nervous about breaking the rules and had drank more to settle her nerves, meaning that now James would have quite the handful with a giggling, drunken Lily on his hands. We all split up, me and Remus headed for our designated route as the two other pairs headed for theirs. Who knew where Lily and James were going.

This was the newest plan, we hid no flags and we all, minus Lily and James, were going to meet in what we were told is called the Room of Requirement for the next hour and a half. Lily and James would wander around aimlessly looking for a flag that does not exist and would fall deeply in love causing me to win the bet.

Walking through the door that had just appeared in the wall I realized me and Remus were the last pair to arrive by Billie's loud exclamation of, "Holy shit this is the sickest fucking room I've ever seen!"

I turned to Remus, "This is another of those Marauder secret's that I may have one day stalked you in order to discover?"

"I was actually thinking you'd do some ninja-stalking of me next week. Luckily, since three of the four Marauders' have agreed we could show you all with no consequences."

"So," Sirius said, holding up some fire whiskey, "how's about we continue on with the partying?"

A few minutes later we all had a drink and Peter said, "Well how 'bout we play a game or something? Lily and James have still got quite a while to spend not snogging."

"Ha, you say that now, you'll see, it'll happen," Iggy responded.

"What kind of game you thinking about?" Billie asked.

"I got it!" I said.

"Uh Oh."

"Hide and Seek."

"Seriously?"

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Well you have one person, or two sometimes, that are 'it'. The people who are not 'it' hide and the people that are 'it' have to find them and catch them," Billie explained.

"Not it!" I screamed and touched my nose, Billie and Iggy immediately did the same and Remus caught on quickest and touched his too, although he did it confusedly.

"That means you and Peter are 'it', 'cause you guys didn't touch your noses," Iggy told Sirius.

"Oookay," Peter said. "I say we all down our drinks and do some shots before we start."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sirius said, chugging his drink. We all followed suit and then did our shots. A few minutes later we were all walking back and forth, or stumbling more like it, in front of the wall thinking _we need somewhere to play hide and seek, we need somewhere to play hide and seek, we need somewhere to play hide and seek._

When we walked through the door we were all speechless. It was a ginormous room, bigger than the great hall and was filled with...well junk really. There were aisles and aisles of stuff all over the place, it was so huge that we couldn't see the far wall.

"What if we get lost?"

"What time is it?" Iggy asked.

"Uh... 1:00 am."

"Okay so we have to meet Lily and James at the meeting spot at 2:00am, at 1:45am everybody stop where you are and think. _We need to meet Lily and James now. _And wherever you are you should get a door that will lead you back into the hall and then we'll go back to the eighth floor and meet up will Lily and James and me, Sirius and Sonnie will win the bet," Iggy said.

"Except for the whole you winning the bet thing that seems pretty good to me," Peter said.

"Okay so if we're all ready then...let's go!" I said and took off running down a random aisle. I heard the others all running off as well. I screamed back, "Give us thirty seconds then come after us!"

I heard, "This'll be impossible," screamed back.

"That's okay! We're drunk, it'll be fun!" Of course here I stumbled into a bookcase that tumbled down and created a bit of a domino effect with some of the junk around it. I couldn't stop giggling which is, I suppose, what gave away my place to one Sirius Black, who skidded around a big statue, saw me and started running at me. I took off in the opposite direction, turning this way and that until I was so dizzy I barely knew which way was up. I was tumbling and knocking into everything and anything and I was still laughing my ass off.

I kept running and falling and laughing and running and I had no idea if Sirius was anywhere near me now. Eventually I had to walk and catch my breath but I was pretty confidant Sirius wasn't a direct danger and stumbled around, now fairly aimlessly.

I heard a noise to my right, or was that my left? Either way I swung around and squinted into the dark. I heard a squeal and two sets of footsteps. Right before Iggy rounded a corner with Peter and Sirius hot on his heels someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a...cupboard. I was about to scream when a hand was slammed over my mouth.

I, of course, went with my instincts and bit the hand.

Remus yelped and said, "What the hell? That hurt. Last time I save you from the enemy."

"Oh I'm sorry," my apology was wrecked by my laughing at his pain. "I thought you were a monster! What was I supposed to-"

I was cut off by someone hitting the cupboard from the outside, by the laughing I think it was Billie, someone (Peter, I think) right behind her. Out of instinct I sqweeshed right up against Remus. We held our breaths until they past, he looked down at me and -

I totally kissed him! Something I definitely would not have done if I wasn't so drunk.

I was about to pull back, mortified, but then he pulled me against him roughly with one arm and with his other hand he pulled my face closer to his. I briefly wondered if this would have happened if both of us weren't totally plastered.

We kissed mostly innocently for a while but when I moved my mouth down to his neck he grabbed on to my bum roughly and moaned. From then on we got rougher and rougher. I had my hands running up and down his back under his shirt, he had one hand on my bum, holding me to him and the other on my boob. I ended up kind of sitting on a shelf in the cupboard with my legs around his waist. Our hands and mouths were all over each other and I have no idea how long we spent in the cupboard.

At one point my shirt came up and my bra came down and his mouth was all over my breasts, I was running my hands across the front of his pants and was starting to work on his belt when the laughing and yelling that had stayed in the background got louder and louder.

He pulled back and said, "What time is it?"

I grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, "1:30."

"Okay," he said. I pulled my bra up and shirt down. "Five more minutes then," and so we spent the next five minutes with our mouths attached bur our hands stayed on the outside of each other's clothing this time. We then spent five minutes cleaning ourselves up and getting untangled and out of the closet. At 1:45 we started thinking about getting back to Lily and James and a door appeared beside us. We walked through it and were surprised to find ourselves on the eighth floor where we were supposed to be meeting back after the fake game of capture the flag.

Billie, Peter, Iggy and Sirius were already there. "Did you guys come out right here too?" I asked.

"Yeah we did, that room must be smarter than we thought!" Peter said.

Billie looked at me and said, "You guys were pretty hidden during the game eh," she glanced pointedly down at my neck, at a place where I was sure Remus had been sucking at one point.

"Before we came here a little birdie told me we should go look for James and Lily a few corridors over," Sirius said.

"And how would you know where they are?" Billie asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "let's go!"

And so we did. Would you like to know what was revealed a few corridors over? Me totally winning the bet! A rather pink Lily and James had separated when Remus cleared his throat loudly. I was stoked that I had won the bet but I could definitely understand their embarrassment, if anyone had come across me and Remus only ten minutes ago I'm sure I would have been redder then Lily. And I don't embarrass easily.

I barely remember walking back to the common room, there was a lot of teasing and shushing, we had made a lot of noise when we found Lily and James and were all very aware that we were drunk and wandering the halls at 2:00am. Also I couldn't stop replaying what happened in the closet over and over.

Back at the common room we discovered what had transpired between Lily and James. Apparently they had spent the first while sneaking around and looking for flags that did not exist, when they got bored of that they started talking more than searching. Somewhere throughout their talking James had asked Lily to go to Hogsmead with him and she actually accepted. They hadn't been paying much attention and when they suddenly heard footsteps James had pulled Lily behind a suit of armour where Lily had spontaneously kissed him.

Write this down boys, How to get a girl to kiss you:

1) Save her from imminent danger by sqweeshing the two of you into a small area

2) Kiss her back

Apparently that'll do it. At least if the girl is either me or Lily.

As galleons were exchanged I blabbed about the plan, which had turned into a second plan, which had turned into a second game. Lily was a little outraged but was still too drunk to get that mad about it. We all stayed up a little longer, drinking some water to try and ward off possible hangovers, but we slowly went off to bed. Apparently teenagers were not to be trusted as much when there were no screaming babies around because our rooms had become two rooms, one for boys and one for girls. Crawling into bed at about 3:30 I dreaded the thought of waking up in only three hours and going to classes tomorrow. Or later this morning I guess.

At 3:45 I realized I had not had nearly enough water to dilute the alcohol in my system and that if I was going to have less then three hours of sleep then I should go drink at least two more glasses before bed. Lily and Billie were both already asleep but I still felt a little too drunk to sleep right away, although not drunk enough to just pass out.

I didn't bother with the lights but just felt my way to our little kitchen that was barely used and downed two glasses of water at the sink. On the way back to my room I nearly pissed myself with fear. I hadn't noticed Remus sitting in an armchair by the embers in the fireplace on my way to the kitchen.

He looked as if something was bothering him. He watched me walk over and sit on the arm of his chair with an odd expression on his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh...no, not really."

Uh oh, now I was worried, was this about me, did he regret what happened in the cupboard? If the bulge in his pants meant anything he had really seemed to be enjoying it at the time. I looked down at him and was about to say something but then I noticed he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking a little south of my face at a place where I was noticeably not wearing a bra.

So instead of saying anything I leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between both of mine. Now really, I swear I'm never the one to initiate stuff like this as I am always too afraid of being turned down. The alcohol had really taken effect on me though. He didn't respond to my kiss and I felt my stomach drop down about four inches, as I pulled back though he followed my lips with his and then put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid down from the arm of the chair so I was straddling his lap, as I grinded into him he gasped in my mouth and I responded by flicking his tongue lightly with my own. We kissed, not hard and rough like we did in the cupboard but soft and slowly until we heard the clock chime four times.

I pulled away, breathing heavily and said, "I really should get to bed now. Gotta get up in about two and a half hours."

"Ye-" he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

I stood up and walked over to the girl's bedroom door, I turned to tell him goodnight and gasped at finding him standing right behind me. I went on my tip-toes and he put his hand on my cheek to kiss me one more time.

"G'night."

"Night."

**A/N- Yay! Finally some real Remus/Sonnie lovin' eh? You may be mad at be by what happens next though, hopefully it will inspire some reviews ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke up to the whining and groaning of a very hung over Billie and Lily.

"Does anyone have a potion that will stop the room from spinning?" I asked, covering my head with my blankets, I knew I didn't drink enough water last night.

Iggy poked in his head the room and said, "It's almost seven girls get up, get up, get up!"

"Why isn't he miserable?" Lily asked, getting out of bed.

"He doesn't do the whole hungover thing," Billie responded, getting out of her pjs and pulling on her robes. "And that is why we hate him."

Lily laughed, she was already dressed so I assumed she had got up and got ready then got back into bed.

"I'm going to go throw up," I informed them before getting out of bed and then walking out of the room and across the common room. Not caring that all the boys were sitting around one of the tables and that I looked like shit. I went straight to the bathroom and did just as I said I was going to. I felt better afterwards and hoped that it would be the only time that I would puke that day.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly though I didn't even bother brushing my hair I just gathered it onto my head and put it in a bun, my bangs falling messily into my face. I went back to my room and changed into robes and grabbed my bag.

Walking back into the common area with Lily and Billie I saw James walk right up to Lily, pick her up and kiss her. He put her down then grinned widely at her, "Good morning Lilyflower."

"If you know what's good for you, you will never do that to me again while I am hungover, I promise that next time you do I will throw up on you."

James looked put out for a moment but then Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and they walked out of the portrait hole together. I looked around for the first time and noticed that it was only Peter and Iggy left, apparently Sirius and Remus had left already. I was definitely put out not to get the same greeting as Lily did. Although if Remus had done that to me I definitely would have thrown up on him.

"Shall we go then?" Iggy asked.

Neither Remus or Sirius was at breakfast, which worried me even more. My two best friends were definitely starting to notice my odd mood. Billie ate a huge breakfast, which was normal for her in a hung-over state. Iggy ate like normal and I had half of a cup of coffee before giving up with the whole breakfast idea. Lily did not eat either and she looked just as bad as I am sure I looked. James and Peter ate very lightly.

It was Friday and I could not wait till classes were over and they hadn't even started yet. Luckily I had double Charms with Ig and Billie first. On the way I told them everything that had happened between me and Remus last night and they understood why I was worried about his absence this morning.

My day was looking up apparently as we were working on a Charm from last class that I had already mastered. I put my head down and closed my eyes. Iggy actually worked and Billie sat there looking so hung over I'm surprised Flitwick didn't say anything. I'm sure we both still reeked like alcohol as neither of us had showered.

"Do you think that we only hooked up 'cause he was drunk? Maybe he doesn't actually like me..."

"That can't be it, you guys spend so much time together nowadays and I see the way he looks at you," Billie said.

"I agree Sone, I think he really does like you."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" I whined.

I spent the rest of the class dosing on and off and being grumpy and upset. I spent the rest of the morning like that and didn't see Remus at all. I ate a little bit at lunch then went up to the common room for my spare period after lunch.

Walking in I heard voices coming from the kitchen and automatically stopped to eavesdrop. It was Remus...and Sirius and James by the sounds of it. I immediately disillusioned myself and thanked my aptitude for charms.

Standing there and listening I heard Remus say, "Well I feel really bad about it but I can't keep doing this!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, "We know you like her!"

"Give it a chance," James added.

"Oh common, you both know I cannot do that! It could never work and it's best to just stop anything right now 'cause it's not going to happen. Ever. There is no sense leading her on when I know for sure that I will never be with her."

"You can't know that for sure!" James said.

"Not until you give her a chance."

"Yes I can know and I do know it. You both know what the problem is so I don't see why you are trying to convince me otherwise, it will _never _happen."

I didn't want to here anymore and I walked straight to the girls' room and shut the door behind me. I fell face down onto the closest bed, curling onto my side I fell asleep without having to think about what I had just heard.

I was confused and disorientated when I woke up. It only took a couple seconds for the panic to sink in. Looking at the closest alarm clock I jumped up and regretted that motion when my stomach gurgled unhappily in response. I missed a class! Holy shit I slept through a whole class. For some reason my stupid brain wouldn't function properly and I couldn't figure out which class I had missed, it was a double period of...something.

I leapt up, grabbing my head when it throbbed in objection, to grab my bag. Which was not in the room, damn it! I walked quickly into the common area and looked around. Didn't see my bag anywhere until, oh shit!

I was staring at my bag, on the ground inside the entrance to the common room, where I had been hiding and listening to that horrible conversation, which was all coming back to me now. Going to grab my bag I blinked hard to keep the tears from falling. If they never left your eyes then it didn't count as crying.

I tried not to think about the fact that the boys must have seen my bag and known that I was eavesdropping when they left the common room as I dug out my schedule. Finally, something was going right today. It was history of magic, thank Merlin it wasn't anything important!

Although I noticed that if I didn't get to the dungeons in the next four minutes then I was going to be late for potions again, which meant that Slughorn would murder me. Or give me detention every weekend for the rest of the month.

This panic immediately stopped the tears that were still threatening and I got up and started jogging as quickly as my stomach could handle to the dungeons. I didn't think that I could make it and I didn't think about Remus as I used many short cuts that I had picked up by going to classes and hanging out with the Marauders.

I was at the end of the corridor leading to the potions class when the final bell rang. Completely out of breath I continue to jog and managed to skid into the room as Slughorn was starting roll call, I stopped just inside the door, bending over, holding my chest and trying to breathe. Everyone looked over at my dramatic entrance.

Slughorn raised an eyebrow and said, "I suppose you have a good reason for being late Miss Elliot?"

"I...ye.." I couldn't breathe yet which means that I couldn't talk either. As I continued to wheeze and try to explain he just looked at me and finally said, "Please just take your seat."

I did as I was told and when I was seated I promptly stuck my head between my knees and tried very hard not to vomit. The feeling was just passing when I heard Remus' name called and his answer come from directly behind my assigned seat. The feeling returned full force. This was going to be a long period.

As everyone collected supplies for the potion we were making, I should probably find out which one that was, I stayed as far away from any and all Marauders as possible, not even making any eye contact. I was chopping up some random root when I heard them.

Remus and James hissing at each other behind me, I couldn't figure out exactly what was being said but I understood that whatever they were talking about they were not in agreement. My suspicion that they were talking about me was confirmed when a little ball of parchment landed on the side of my desk.

I stared at it for a second and didn't know if I wanted to read it or not. I made my decision when I put the ball into my potion and it was disintegrated in seconds. No wonder I was failing this class. I heard a sigh and more hissing.

Another note landed, this time on the other side of my desk. The side that James was on and I figured this one was from him. I opened it, it read:

We no that u heard us talking in the kitchen, its not as bad as it probably sounded u should hear him out pls J.

i got the message - S.

U gotta talk to him let him explain. I promise u wont regret it! J.

no thanks ill leave u all alone from now on - S.

pls talk to me James was right i didn't mean it how it sounded! R.

Urgh, I didn't answer, just threw the note into my potion again. Although I have to admit that I was feeling hopeful, if he really wanted me to just leave him alone he wouldn't try to convince me to hear him out. But that meant that he did like me. As a friend. I was too humiliated to talk to him right away though. For him to sit me down and tell me that he liked me but not _that _way, for him to let me down easy and say he still wanted to be friends. That conversation would suck and I wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

What I really needed was a muggle boy. Well okay he didn't need to be muggle but it would be harder to get one for this purpose that wasn't a muggle.

I needed a pick-me-up boy. You see, I felt rejected, unwanted. It was not a good feeling. I needed a boy to hook up with to make me feel good. I would have absolutely no emotional attachments to this boy, he was purely there to boost my confidence and make me feel wanted.

Me and Billie both had these guys at home. Because every year we would come to school and be unpopular and feel like losers 'cause no boys here liked us, they all thought we were weird and stuff. So we each had a boy that we felt nothing more than friendship for that we would spend the summers snogging and such. So that when we went to school and felt like no boys wanted us we could just send these boys a racy letter and they would send one back telling us how much they missed us. Well, not us really but all the physical stuff we would do with them.

Both them and us knew that nothing we did would turn into a real relationship. Although over the years we'd become quite good friends with them. They would generally have different girl friends throughout the school year and that was fine with me and Billie. Although if they still had significant others when we were home then tended to cheat on them with us. Which we felt bad about, but not enough to stop them from cheating.

Apparently muggle girls are quite prudish. Not that me and Billie were complete whores or anything. Billie has never shagged anyone. That's where she drew the line with her boy, and he was well aware of that and was fine with it. I had drawn that line also. But me and Grant had crossed it last summer one night when we were really drunk.

I didn't have any regretful feelings about the emotionless and meaningless sex and we had therefore continued to shag throughout the summer. Billie thought I was a whore but I was okay with that. I thought of sex as a physical act and did not see reasons to have emotional connections with this boy just cause he'd put his penis in me. Big deal.

I decided I would write him tonight. Screw Remus Lupin, I didn't need him to make me feel wanted I already had a boy for that.

Too bad that what I wanted was for Remus to want me on an emotional level. Which was obviously something I did not already have.

**A/N – Sorry, I think that it's been a little longer of a wait then normal! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't too mad about it. Please tell me what you think, review review review =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What if Remus wants to have a Grant-like relationship with you?" Billie asked later that night, we were sitting on the couch pretending to do some homework. "What if he doesn't want a real relationship he just wants to shag you without the attachment?"

I chewed on the end of my quill and doodled on my essay, thinking about my answer. "I... donno if I could do that. I mean, it's no problem at all with Grant 'cause he's just a friend y'know. Think it'd be different if I really liked the guy? Remus doesn't seem like that kind of guy anyhow."

Surprisingly, although not at the same time since we'd become quite good friends lately, Iggy was absent from this conversation and instead Lily was our third Stooge. "Well I know Remus pretty well and I can't imagine him saying those things without a good reason," Lily said, "and I can't see him going after someone just for a quick shag either. I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin."

We had informed Lily about our boys back home and although she obviously did not approve she didn't judge either.

"This may sound bad but I would rather him think I just wanted to shag him than have him know that I really liked him when he didn't like me too."

"Yeah," Billie said, "that is pretty bad."

"I-" was cut off by someone entering the room in a loud and obnoxious way. Three someone's actually. Thankful Remus was not one of them. Unthankfully they came right over to us three girls and sat down around us expectantly.

"So."

"So what?" Billie asked.

"Sonnie," James said, turning towards me. "We need to speak with you."

I sighed, "Must you?"

"Yes, this is really important. We need to talk to you before Remus gets a chance too. We-"

"Well then there is no need to talk now," I interrupted, "because I have no immediate plans to talk with him either."

"Just hear us out," Peter said.

I sighed again, in a loud dramatic fashion, "Fine." I crossed my arms angrily to make sure they knew that I was agreeing but was not happy about it.

"Okay. Remus likes you."

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"No really, he does, we promise! We know that the conversation you heard makes that a little hard to believe but we are telling the truth. They thing is that Remus does not date. At all. Anybody. Ever."

"That's why you heard him saying that it work never ever happen between you two. Not because he doesn't like you it's just that he has a very very strict no dating rule and so he felt bad leading you on because he won't actually date anyone. He does like you, enough that he didn't stop seeing you after he realised that he liked you. If that makes sense."

Us girls looked at each other and non-verbally agreed that it did not in fact, make sense.

"Well explain to us this," Lily asked, "why doesn't Remus date?"

James opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He closed it. Then opened it again, "Well... he doesn't like us to tell people this, it's kind of a secret. You have to promise not to say anything to him or anyone else. 'Kay?"

Sirius looked over at him sharply, giving him a look.

"Remus' parents don't have the greatest relationship in fact they have a terrible terrible relationship, and that's all I will say about it. But because of his family he doesn't date. Have you ever seen him with a girl over the seven years we've gone to school?"

"Okay first of all, that's a not a great explanation and it doesn't really explain much at all. But second, no I have never seen him with anyone."

"That's true," Billie said.

"Yeah I've never even heard him talk about anyone he was interested in before," Lily added.

"Exactly," Sirius said, "and we have a plan to change that."

"You Sonnie, need to hook up with Sirius," he nodded his head in a very sombre fashion and I couldn't help but start laughing. And laughing...and laughing.

Until I realised that they were completely serious.

"How does that even make-"

I was cut off by the entrance opening. James waved his arms around quickly and hissed, "We got Iggy to distract Remus, we'll talk later!" And they got up and ran over to a table. A moment later Iggy and Remus came into the room. Remus went over to the other marauders and Ig came over to us.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No they just asked me to distract him for a half an hour or so, said it was to benefit your and his relationship and that all would be explained afterwards. It was through notes during class and they didn't want to risk writing it all out."

I quickly went through the conversation and the unbelievable ending. "How could hooking up with Sirius possibly help anything?"

"Well..." Iggy said.

"What? Tell me!"

"It makes sense... Maybe they want to make him jealous, so that when he sees you with Sirius he'll realise that you should be with him instead. It's like the oldest trick in the book."

"That's probably it," Lily agreed.

"Mhm," Billie too.

"Uh...I, uh, I think that...I could be on board for that plan."

It was Saturday afternoon before I got a chance to talk to James and Sirius again. This time Remus was off with Peter. I had only Iggy with me now.

"We know what your plan is," Iggy stated bluntly. "you want to hook up with Sonnie so that Remus will get all jealous and realise he needs to fall madly in love with her himself."

"Yeah, pretty much," James confirmed.

"I think it's a great plan," Iggy informed us.

I was still a little sceptical. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Well we know that it won't if Remus realises what we are doing. But if he doesn't catch on then it will work. He's had a few crushes in the past but he has always completely ignored them and then just moved on with his life. With you though, he has become attached, he really does like you Sonnie, we promise. And we have a fool proof plan," Sirius said.

"Sirius is not one for relationships, as you may know, he goes more for random hook ups. Remus knows this well and wouldn't buy it if you two suddenly started to claim that you are madly in love. So you are going to use Sirius as your rebound guy. No boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, cause he wouldn't believe that." Now they both seem a little nervous, like I was going to scream at them that it was ridiculous and I was not some whore that would randomly hook up with a guy just to get another one. Little did they know I was a whore that would randomly hook up with guys, this was just what I had been looking for!

"Now you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just kissing if you want and then I can just talk as if there is other stuff going on, y'know, behind the scenes," Sirius said hastily, "a few little kisses here and there in front of him would probably do the trick. And seeing as we'll be sleeping in the same room," he winked here, "we can really just let his mind wander from there."

"I think that this is a marvellous plan," I stated, " I'll do whatever, I only draw the line at shagging, I won't shag you, anything else is fair game." They looked flabbergasted.

"That was what you told Grant," Iggy said, giving me a look, "and look what happened there..."

"Okay well Sirius and Grant are not the same person if you hadn't noticed. And those are two very different situations." I noticed the look that passed between Sirius and James.

"O...kay," James said. "This new thing with you and Sirius can't just start right away out of the blue, that would be too obvious-"

"Of course."

"So we figured that we would wait until we have the kids back," Sirius continued, I nodded my head, understanding where he was going with this. "We will bond over our shared parental duties and then the arrangement will happen. It shouldn't take too long for Remus to figure out that he fancies you too much to let you be with me," he laughed.

"There's one more thing," James said, "Sirius has never openly expressed any interest in you-"

"No offense, I've just never really thought about you that way before, you're very nice looking though."

I laughed, "So we figured out a way to get the ball rolling," James continued. "Halloween. You need to get a sexy halloween costume so that Sirius can noticed how nice all your bits are, 'cause they won't be so covered up with your school vest and trousers-"

"Which we don't understand," Sirius interrupted again, "you're one of the only girls that doesn't wear the skirts!"

"I am not a skirt kinda girl. I am a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl. I don't even wear short shorts."

"Well," Sirius grinned, "get ready for a bit of a change. Me and James are taking you shopping for a costume."

"How are you going to manage that?" Iggy asked sceptically. "Halloween is Sunday and we already had our Hogsmead weekend."

They grinned wickedly at each other, "Oh don't you worry about that, leave it to us. Just meet us in in the entrance hall tomorrow right before dinner, alright?"

"Aw man, am I gonna miss dinner?"

"You will be doing something far better then dinner." Finally they got up to leave, but before they did Sirius turned back, "And one more thing. Make sure you stop running away from Remus and just let him let you down easy. It'll make my job alot easier."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks redden a bit. Oh Merlin, I thought, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

**A/N – I am so sorry, I don't even know how long it's been now since my last post! I hope not too too long. Anyways, a little twist here for you all, hope you like it or find it interesting. I would love love love to hear what you all think in REVIEWS, even if they're criticism. I welcome all.**


End file.
